The Note
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: AU/High School Richonne. The most popular senior in school takes notice of a sophomore after he reads a note he was NEVER supposed to know existed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

 **A/N: This fic was inspired by the Richonne Lessons In Love Challenge on Tumblr which was orchestrated by Carolina-bleus.** **It was only supposed to be a one shot but Zeejack encouraged me to write more, so here we are. The premise echoes a famous teen movie from the 80s.** **Enjoy!**

The hallway is buzzing with activity as everyone is trying to get their binders and textbooks for their next class. The sound of lockers opening and closing adds to the cluster of noise in addition to the drone of conversation and laughter. Lunch is over and the bell will ring in a matter of minutes but breaking away from friends and the fun part of school proves difficult. They get forty-five minutes of freedom and transitioning from play mode to learning mode is a daily struggle.

Her laughter drifts to him and he recognizes it amidst the chaos and turns to watch her as she talks with two of her co-cheerleader friends. Multi-tasking is some sort of art form for her as she does it almost every day, exchanging one book for another and grabbing an extra binder, her eyes never leaving her friends. He has admired her since they were in grade school but never said anything. He had been attached to Lori Petersen since 10th grade and lately he has been wondering why that ever happened.

The shrill ring of the bell spurs him and others into frenzied action as they complete their tasks and try to make it to their next class on time. He looks up as she slams her locker and rushes off with her friends, oblivious of the folded piece of paper that flutters to the ground. He checks his surroundings quickly to see if anyone else had noticed and on impulse walks over, picks it up and runs to class.

Fifty minutes later, Michonne is walking with her friend Maggie, searching through her bag frantically as they make their way to their next class.

"What's going on?" Maggie asks.

"I can't find the questionnaire Sasha gave me. I filled it out before lunch and told her I'd give it to you in Mr. Horvath's class so you could give it to her in Ms. Monroe's class," Michonne explains.

"You mean you wrote it out on paper?"

Michonne sighs heavily. "Yes. She thought texting wasn't confidential enough."

"Confidential? So what's on this questionnaire?" Maggie inquires.

"Important stuff…." Michonne supplies as she leans in and drops her voice to a whisper "…...like if I was still a V and who I wanted my first time to be with."

"Oh, yeah. That _is_ important." Maggie frowns then smiles brightly. "Well, no worries. It's not like your name or anything was on it."

Michonne stops in the middle of the hallway, swallows deeply and states, "But my name was on it."

"Shit! We gotta find that paper," Maggie commands.

The bell rings and they share a panicked look before rushing off.

Maggie turns back and yells, "Don't worry! We'll find it!"

Meanwhile, Rick Grimes is seated in his last class for the day, basically a free hour as his football coach, Mr. Jones, is the teacher and allows his players to get as much of their homework and other assignments done before practice.

The football captain figures he'd be relatively safe reading the note in this class as Coach Jones does not tolerate any talking and his team mates know they have to keep their distance. He does take precautions and slips it underneath his chemistry book and only glances at it periodically as he does his homework.

His interest is piqued as he reads the question " _Are you still a virgin_?" and smiles at the answer " _Yes_ ". He looks around cautiously as he pushes the paper up, trying to get to the next question. " _If yes, who do you want your first time to be with_?" His eyes nearly pop out of his head and he gasps loudly when he reads the name listed on the paper. " _Rick Grimes_ ".

"Problem there Grimes?" Coach Jones asks.

"Uh…sir? No….no sir. No problem," Rick answers as he swallows nervously. _Me? She wants to be with me?_ He closes his chemistry book and looks at the paper fully, ensuring that it was her name at the top and wondering what, if anything, he could do with this information.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne is walking with Maggie and Sasha to cheerleading practice, the three of them baffled as to what could have happened to the note.

"So you know I have to ask….who did you name?" Sasha wonders.

Michonne rolls her eyes. "Can we just focus here? What if someone found it and they tell what was on it? Do you know how embarrassed I'd be? Not to mention Lori and her squad would try to drown me in liquid mascara or something."

The other two laugh and then Maggie gasps.

"You named Rick Grimes? Oh….girl….how could you name him? He's practically taken and he's a senior and you know what we've always said about him and Shane. Although Rick does seem to be the faithful type. I think Lori's the problem in that relationship. Still, you should….."

Michonne and Sasha both yell, "Maggie!"

The latter calms down quickly and utters, "I'm just saying."

Sasha looks to Michonne pitifully, "Let's hope someone thought it was trash and threw it away." She sighs. "I'm sorry. I thought this would be easier and more confidential. We'd be the only ones to see it."

Michonne only nods. "It's my fault. I guess I got in a hurry and…I don't know what could've happened to it. I folded it so maybe it was mistaken for trash like you said."

"Let's hope so," Maggie supplies. "I sure don't feel like dealing with any drama from Lori Petersen."

"Another thing," Michonne says as she looks directly at Sasha. "No more questionnaires."

They make it to cheerleading practice and cringe as Lori, their captain, is already there and warming up. It is in their best interest to make it there before her as she tends to work them harder when they don't. That is exactly what she does as Michonne can feel the sweat trickling down her back. She trumps it up as a good workout and keeps going as do Maggie and Sasha. Coach Peltier, the cheerleading coach, usually indulges Lori so the others have no out especially if you're not part of the inner circle. It was usually juniors and seniors only.

An hour and a half later, they are calling it quits and Michonne, Maggie, and Sasha drop to the field and partake in drinking from their water bottles as they watch the football team finish their practice. They look on curiously as Lori grabs the attention of Mike Anthony and the two carry on a conversation.

"Is she for real right now?" Sasha asks.

The other two only shake their heads as this is an indication that Rick and Lori are on the outs again and she has taken an interest in someone else, something she does every other month. What's even more curious is that everyone knew that Mike had been after Michonne for the longest. The latter wasn't interested but couldn't help wondering what Lori was about.

At that precise moment, Lori Petersen glances over her shoulder and looks directly at Michonne, almost like she was ensuring that the younger girl saw her talking with Mike. Michonne averts her eyes and can't help searching out Rick to see if he was witnessing what she was. To her surprise, he was looking directly at her. She looks around cautiously, wondering if there was someone behind her. She swallows nervously when she realizes there was no one at her back and Rick Grimes was definitely looking at her. She's not sure what is going on and if Rick is playing games right along with Lori but she refuses to be part of it. She grabs her megaphone, water bottle, and pompoms and makes her way to the locker room.

Rick watches curiously, still wondering how he was going to approach Michonne.

Later, luck is on his side as he is pulling out of the school's parking lot and there she was walking down the sidewalk alone. It was still light out but the sun was definitely going down so he pulls up alongside her and offers her a ride.

Michonne doesn't know if she should be flattered or upset that Rick Grimes was offering her a ride home. It just all seemed too coincidental. Lori talking to Mike, Rick looking at her, offering her a ride. All of this on the day she loses that blasted questionnaire. _Was the universe truly messing with my psyche or what?_ "No thanks. My house is just a couple of blocks away."

"Well you mind if I walk with you then?" He puts the truck in park, kills the engine, exits and walks up on the sidewalk.

She closes her gaping mouth and turns away from him. She was about to keep walking when she thinks better of it and turns to face him. "Listen I don't know what's going on with you and Lori or with Lori and Mike but I really don't want to be caught in the middle of anything so I think it's best if you….get back in your truck ok?" She cringes at the sound of her voice. She didn't want to come across as rude but what was he doing?

"How are you going to be caught in the middle of anything? Lori and I aren't together anymore and we're just a couple of friends walking home."

"You don't live in my neighborhood so anyone who sees us is going to know you were walking me home and….I don't think that's a good idea," she explains, her nervousness increasing. _Did he just say he and Lori weren't together anymore?_

Rick can see how uncomfortable she is and the last thing he wants is to cause her discomfort so he slowly nods his head. "Ok but….we _are_ friends aren't we?"

Michonne's expression softens at his question. He appeared so genuine in that moment. "Of course."

He smiles. "Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Ok." She watches as he makes his way back to his truck, then faces forward and starts her walk home. She could've easily hitched a ride with Sasha and Maggie as Maggie's dad picked them up but she really wanted the solitude of walking home alone. She had a lot on her mind.

The slight hum of an engine draws her attention and she looks back to see Rick driving at a snail's pace, watching her.

"Your neighborhood's not in this direction," she speaks so her voice can reach him.

"I know. Just making sure you get home safe," he returns with an equal tone.

She can't help it as she looks away from him and smiles. Just knowing that he is watching her is making her shaky and tingly all over. Thank goodness her house is not a long distance away. She makes it to her front yard and turns to wave at him. He waves back and drives off with a smile as she steps to the door.

The next day, she is more aware of him than ever before. They exchange glances and smiles in the hallway, at their lockers, and even during lunch. She doesn't know what any of this means but she is definitely enjoying it.

Lori is oblivious to the exchanges as she is too busy with Mike. Those that do notice are Michonne's friends, Sasha and Maggie, and Rick's friends, Shane and Tyreese. The latter three are now in the locker room getting ready for practice.

"You gonna tell us what's going on with you and….." Tyreese trails off as Rick gives him a stern look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rick admits.

Shane and Tyreese share a look before the latter says, "Yeah ok. I hope you know what you're doing. Don't think for one minute that Lori is done with you, man."

Rick frowns. "Doesn't matter if she is or not. I'm done with her." He grabs his helmet and makes his way toward the field.

Shane smiles and runs to catch up with his best friend. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. Bout time you gave her a taste of her own medicine."

"This isn't a contest, Shane. I'm tired of the fights and the drama, so if Lori wants to play games let her have at it." He looks his friend in the eye. "Michonne is…..different. I've always liked her and I think she likes me so I'm gonna find out."

"Dang. Senior year is looking more promising than ever now," Shane supplies. The two wait for Tyreese to catch up and they all jog out onto the field. Rick can't help but glance over at the cheerleaders, searching for one in particular.

Friday night arrives and it's game night. The band, the football players, and cheerleaders arrive prior to start time and assume their routine positions. They all wait patiently as the opposing team is introduced and takes their place on the opposite side of the field.

The pep squad rushes out carrying a large poster that was created earlier in the week specifically for the game. They unroll the poster as it stretches from one side of the goal post to the other. The game announcer begins his introduction of the home team as the cheerleaders line up by the goal post. At the end of the intro, the band launches into a loud celebratory tribute as the football players rip through the poster and race to their side of the field followed by the cheerleaders and the pep squad.

The band marches off the field to light drumming as they fill up the bleachers, followed by the pep squad. The cheerleaders make their way to their designated area and wait until after the national anthem and prayer before they start cheering.

A little over two hours later, the home team manages a win by six points. The teams congratulate each other before everyone commences on the field to celebrate while the band plays loudly. Michonne tries her best not to specifically seek Rick out but for some reason she already knows he is seeking her out. They meet in the middle of the crowd, exchanging smiles.

She leans forward and yells, "Great game!"

He leans in as well. "Thanks! Hey! Are you coming to Dale's tonight?"

Dale's was a local diner where they would usually go after a game as they had the best burgers and fries in town. Plus, the owner always gave them free milkshakes. She had only gone once or twice since becoming a cheerleader last year but maybe she should change that.

She swallows nervously and gives him a nod.

He manages to tell her he would see her there before his teammates grab him and hoist him above their shoulders, carrying him into the crowd. She laughs as Maggie and Sasha make their way to her side. Before they can ask any questions, Andrea, one of Lori's friends, steps to Michonne.

"I saw that, you know," she states.

Before Michonne could reply, Sasha steps closer and demands, "Saw what?"

"She knows what I'm talking about," Andrea relays.

"And what's it to you?" Maggie wants to know.

Andrea looks directly at Michonne. "You just better back off if you know what's good for you."

"Looks like you need to be watching your own back. Who is that Shane's talking to?" Sasha asks.

Andrea turns around, moving her head from left to right, trying to locate Shane. She huffs when she sees him talking to a cheerleader from the opposing school. She plants her pompom filled hands on her hips and flounces off.

Michonne shares a look with her friends before the three of them burst into laughter and make their way to Tyreese's car. They wait for him as he will drive them home before going to Dale's.

"So do you two wanna go to Dale's?" Michonne asks cautiously.

"Wait. _You're_ going to Dale's?" Maggie counters. With Michonne's nod, she continues. "But you never wanna go to Dale's." Her eyes light up with clarity as she smiles. "Rick asked you to go to Dale's?"

"Is that a date?" Sasha wonders.

"No, it's not a date. Everybody's gonna be there. It'll just be a big group of us like always after a game."

Sasha looks her friend up and down. "You really like him don't you?"

"You have to ask after that questionnaire? We all know what her goal is," Maggie inserts as Michonne gasps.

"We're just friends, Sasha."

"Hmm…hmm….are you going home to change?"

Michonne nods. "I was hoping you could get Ty to wait for us so we could all ride together."

"Girl, all you gotta do is tell Rick…." Maggie begins but Michonne cuts her off.

"No, I'm not riding with Rick. Can we just go together? Please."

Sasha scoffs. "We wouldn't miss this for the world. The most popular senior in school going after a sophomore? This year is going to be _so_ exciting."

Forty-five minutes later, Maggie, Sasha, and Michonne are riding with Tyreese on their way to Dale's. Michonne wore a purple cashmere sweater with a printed scarf, jeans and boots. The weather was getting cooler but she was sure she'd be fine without a jacket for a couple of hours.

They arrive at Dale's and most of the football team and the cheerleaders are already there. Shane and Andrea are off in a corner alone, looking miserable, Lori is sitting next to Mike and Rick is surrounded by his team mates.

His heartbeat quickens when he sees Michonne walk through the door. He wishes they could go somewhere to be alone but he knew this was his best option to see her for right now. He watches as she and her friends squeeze in with the other cheerleaders and start talking.

She glances his way and smiles. He smiles back and tries his best to quell down the urge to make his way over to her. He bides his time and before long, they are seated in the same group. Tyreese pulled a free standing table and some chairs up next to a booth where he, Rick, Abe, and Glenn are sitting with Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, and Karen. They order their customary burger and fries, enjoying the free milkshakes as well.

Not long after that, Shane gets us despite Andrea's protests and announces, "Let's cruise!"

This is the part of the night Michonne really doesn't like as the guys know a recent graduate who now manages a local liquor store. He supplies them with beer without checking IDs and they go carousing around town for hours. She is surprised this still goes on as Bob Stookey, a high school junior, was killed in a car accident a couple of years ago. She did hear that they recruited designated drivers now so that was smart.

The crowd exits the restaurant and branch off to different cars. Sasha stands by her brother's car, arguing with him as he has decided to take Karen and four others with him, leaving Michonne, Maggie and Sasha without a ride home.

Rick overhears the exchange, exits his running truck and tells Tyreese he'd gladly take them home. Sasha sticks her tongue out at her brother as she, Michonne, and Maggie make their way to Rick's truck. Two of the football players seated in the cab frown with disbelief as Rick instructs them to jump into the bed while Michonne, Maggie and Sasha take their place inside the cab, Michonne seated next to him as he drives.

Maggie and Sasha keep the conversation going as Rick drops Maggie off first and then Sasha. Michonne is nervous even though rowdy boys are in the back, erupting with enough noise to wake her entire neighborhood.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Rick asks. "Glad you came?"

She looks over at him in the darkened cab and nods. "Yes, I had a good time."

"Does that mean you'll be there after the next home game?"

"Yeah I'll be there," she answers.

"Good." He pulls up in front of her house and puts the truck in park.

Michonne looks back, trying to distract herself before bringing her gaze back to Rick. "Well, be careful."

"I'm the designated driver tonight so no worries," he assures.

"Thanks for the ride home." She reaches for the handle but Rick stops her.

"Hold on a minute," he tells her as he exits the truck and runs around to open her door for her. Michonne tries her best to keep her surprised pleasure camouflaged. She smiles inwardly as he escorts her to the front door and waits patiently as she inserts her key. They bid each other good night as she enters her home and closes the door. She leans her back against it for just a moment, trying to catch her breath.

Rick smiles as he returns to his truck. He looks back and sees her watching him from a front window. He runs a hand through his hair, glad that his team mates were too busy talking to comment on his behavior. He gets inside, takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart, and drives off to meet up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

The Note (Chapter 2)

Two weeks have passed and Michonne and Rick are still exchanging glances and smiles whenever they see each other. Maggie reminds her that it is around the time he and Lori normally make up and pick up right where they left off. She considers her friend's words and silently hopes that doesn't happen.

It's another game night and the buzzer on the scoreboard is going off as the last quarter of the game ends. The team had to work extra hard for this win so the players are celebrating albeit tiredly. Everyone still has plans to get together later on. Only this time, they will have a bonfire out on Maggie's farm. Her dad is out of town for the weekend and her older brother Shawn has been left in charge. He was a jock himself when he was in high school, so he welcomes the team and the cheerleaders for a night of loud music and drinking.

The bonfire commences without a hitch. Not only did the football team and cheerleaders show up but members of the band and pep squad joined in as well. The farm is a bevy of activity as so many are drinking by the bonfire, some are running around chasing each other, some are seated near the vehicles, others are close by the speakers where Shawn and a couple of his friends have the music blasting and some are in a small cluster, smoking.

Sasha, Michonne, and Maggie sit on bales of hay and drink coca colas no matter how tempted they are to try something alcoholic. Sasha elbows Michonne in the side and points discreetly towards some trees by the fence. Rick is standing there with Lori who looks very angry. Michonne can't make out what they are saying but Lori seems to be the only one talking. The conversation ends abruptly as Lori shoves Rick and slaps him across the face.

Michonne watches as he drops his head and walks away. Sasha and Maggie watch their friend as her eyes follow Rick. He disappears close by the barn and Michonne hands off her drink to Maggie deciding to check on him. She glances in Lori's direction and sees her crying on Mike's shoulder.

The barn is old and devoid of any livestock as the Greenes had a new barn built a year or so ago. She looks around the creepy dark place and wonders where Rick got off to. Unbeknownst to her, he is standing in the doorway of the barn loft, watching her. She was just about to walk off and return to her friends when she hears, "Hey."

She turns around and looks up. She can barely make him out in the darkness but checks her surroundings before disappearing inside the barn and making her way up the ladder to the loft. She finds him sitting in the open doorway, looking out over the Greenes' expansive land. She sits down beside him, keeping her distance.

"Are you ok?" She asks quietly.

He takes a deep breath and releases it. "I'll be alright. I'm just tired of….stuff like that happening all the time."

She frowns as she tries to make out whether or not Lori's slap left a mark on his cheek. She wants to ask him what happened but doesn't want to press or appear nosy so she just sits quietly. The silence grows and becomes a bit awkward so they both start talking at the same time, then laugh.

"What were you gonna say?" He asks.

"Just that I didn't get to congratulate you on the field tonight. It was another good game," she answers.

"Yeah I hope we get to state again. That would be a nice end to my high school career," he supplies.

"What are your plans after graduation?"

"Dad wants me to spend the summer working at the bank and then I'll start at GSU," he informs.

"You know your major yet?"

"Criminal Justice."

"Really? I'm thinking Political Science with a minor in Criminal Justice," she states.

He scoffs. "Why am I not surprised? You're always together aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a compliment. Believe me." He looks over at her, finding her eyes in the dark. "Thanks for checking on me. I appreciate it."

"That's what friends do right? I thought we'd be joined by a few others by now but I guess not."

"They've seen it all before. She gets like that when she doesn't get her way," he explains.

"What does she want?"

"Me."

Michonne's eyes pop with that answer and she wonders if he is going to give in this time and give Lori what she wants. "Well, what do you want? Shouldn't that matter?"

 _You_. He admits to himself silently. Out loud, he says, "Yes. It does matter."

She gasps when she feels the warmth of his hand next to hers. She looks over to see that he has inched closer which only sends her heart into overdrive. The clouds shift and reveal the moon high in the sky. Its luminance making them more apparent to each other.

Rick swallows nervously as he admires her profile, caressing her smooth looking skin with his eyes, knowing that one kiss from her would make all the bad stuff from tonight go away. He leans over and kisses her cheek softly.

She smiles shyly as she closes her eyes, almost like she is relishing the feel of his lips against her. She opens her eyes and turns toward him. They search each other's faces and lean in slowly. Before they connect, they hear a loud yelp followed by these words,

"RICK AND MICHONNE ARE DOING IT IN THE BARN!"

She gasps and jerks back, searching the ground to see who could have shouted those words. Of course whoever it was has run off, probably to spread that vicious lie. "Oh no."

Rick drops his head, wondering at the ignorance of some of their school mates. "Hey. It's ok. We know nothing happened and that's what matters."

She can only nod as she knows that's all they have to cling to but it would not help as the gossip spread and served to tarnish her reputation. Now all she can think about is how to get out of there without facing the others. That is easier said than done as a crowd starts to gather near the barn. They both cringe but Rick offers her his hand and they both lift to a stand.

"There's nothing to see here. We're both fully clothed," Rick shouts.

Michonne can sense his aggravation as they make their way down amongst catcalls, whispers, and questions. A few of their peers have had too much to drink and start making crude remarks. That only incites Rick to start shoving guys and Michonne is afraid a fight will start.

Luckily, Tyreese and Shane were close by. They grab Rick before anything drastic could take place. Maggie and Sasha flank Michonne and they make their way to Tyreese's car.

Rick calms down enough to seek out Michonne and makes his way to her. "Hey. Can I….I'd like to see you home. Can I give you a ride?"

She thinks about refusing him but realizes none of this is his fault and they know the truth so the gossip shouldn't matter. She nods and allows him to lead her away as she turns to wave to her friends.

Andrea looks around anxiously for Lori, wondering where her friend is and why she wasn't around to handle this. She notes that her car is gone and surmises that Lori was so upset about her argument with Rick that she left the party early.

Lori was upset alright. So upset that she is in the back seat of her car making out with Mike. She wrestles with the decision of what to do….go back to the party and try to talk to Rick again or just have some more fun with Mike. The latter wins as he grabs her ass and squeezes tightly. All she can think about is the fact that Rick didn't want her back. She could have any guy she wanted. She didn't need Rick Grimes. With that last thought, she starts unbuttoning her blouse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick pulls up to Michonne's house. He looks over at her and says, "Well I got you home safely."

"Yes you did."

He kills the engine and exits the vehicle to open her door. They walk to her front door together.

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't the best night for you," she offers.

"I'm sorry for what that idiot said at the barn. I hope you won't let it bother you. Other than that, tonight was good coz I….I got to spend time with you," he returns.

She hopes he can't see her blushing in the dark. "I had a nice time too." She leans in and kisses him softly on the cheek. "Good night Rick."

"Hey. Do you mind giving me your cell number? I'd like to call you sometime if that's ok."

"It's fine." They quickly exchange numbers before she retrieves her house key and inserts it in the door.

"Good night. I'll give you a call tomorrow," he tells her. He watches as she nods and enters her house. Once the door is closed, he makes his way back to his truck with a wide smile.

The next day, Lori sits in her car outside of Rick's house. She couldn't believe all the missed calls and text messages she got the night before. She finally tracked down Andrea and got everything from her best friend about Rick and Michonne having sex in the barn. She didn't reveal her true feelings to Andrea, but she just refused to believe that little Miss Goody Two Shoes Michonne gave it up to Rick. Hence she is outside of his house, mustering up the courage to face him and ask him for the truth. If that actually happened between them, then she'd know for sure that she has finally lost him.

She exits her car slowly and makes her way to the front door just as it opened and Rick was coming out. His eyes pop with surprise when he sees her. "Hey."

She returns the greeting, wondering where he was heading off to. "Can we talk?"

Rick leaves the front door slightly ajar and gives her a nod.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I hope you can forgive me. You know how I get sometimes. I guess….I just overreacted."

"It's over with Lori. Let's just forget about it," he states.

She tries not to panic hearing those words. "Are we going to forget everything? Even us?" She swallows nervously, hoping he has seen the error in his decision.

"I told you how I felt. I'm tired of the games you play, the fights. I don't want that anymore so I'm moving on. You should too."

She huffs as she tries to rein in her anger. "So it's true then? You had sex with Michonne?"

Rick drops his head, trying not to be too upset that the rumor had spread. He had to turn his cell phone off just to get some sleep last night. "Don't believe everything you hear."

She gives a small smile. "So I was right. She's not putting out, is she?" She steps to him seductively, putting a hand on his chest. "She wouldn't know what to do with you anyway." Her hand starts to drop lower and she smiles wider as Rick grabs her hand to stop her. "You're going to miss me, Rick. I know you will."

"It's over, Lori. Stop embarrassing yourself."

She sputters with disbelief. "Embarrassing myself?! I think that goes to you! Chasing after a fucking sophomore! What does that little bitch have that I don't?!"

The front door is snatched open and Rick's mother stands there with a harsh frown on her face, satisfied as the two teens jump with her presence. "Lori Petersen! I know you are not standing at my front door shouting profanity at my son. What has gotten into you girl?"

Rick drops his eyes to the ground and Lori gasps as Ms. Gladys stands with her hands on her hip, awaiting an answer.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Gladys. I didn't mean….I shouldn't have….I was angry and….I'm sorry."

"I've a mind to call your mother about this. Now I don't profess to know what's going on between you two but I will not tolerate this behavior. You best go on home now."

Lori apologizes again before she walks away, gets into her car and drives off.

Ms. Gladys looks to Rick. "I was wondering what was taking you so long getting the mail and I come to the door to hear her talking like that. What is going on Rick? Are you two on the outs again?"

He sighs thoughtfully, wondering if he should tell his mom everything. "We broke up and it's for good this time Mom."

She watches curiously as he makes his way to the mailbox and retrieves several letters. She knows her son well and from the way he spoke she is more than sure that he is completely done with Lori Petersen.

Rick makes his way up to his room and checks his phone. He bypasses the missed calls, the texts and pulls up Michonne's number. He takes a deep breath, releases it and dials. He smiles as she picks up on the second ring. He greets her before asking what she was doing. His entire purpose for calling was to see if he could come over for a visit, but he can't bring himself to ask. They carry on a ten minute conversation before his mom appears at his bedroom door. He ends his call and sighs as his mom tells him that Shane and Tyreese are downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne is seated in her room, wanting to watch the latest episode of her favorite show, but knowing she should study for her History test. She sighs heavily before grabbing her back pack and retrieving her textbook. She was glad for the quiet time on this bright Sunday afternoon. She spent most of yesterday with Sasha and Maggie, hearing all the different versions of the rumor floating around about her and Rick. She thought she'd be more upset but she is truly not bothered by what their peers are saying. As Rick had told her, they knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

She jumps when she hears her mother shout her name. She frowns, wondering what she could possibly want. She did her chores on yesterday so she wouldn't be bothered with any of that today. She puts her book aside and makes her way downstairs, almost missing the last step as she sees Rick standing by the front door talking with her mother.

The latter looks to her with a smile. "You have a visitor, young lady."

Before she can even form a coherent word, her father steps into the foyer and asks, "A visitor?"

"Hi, sir. I'm Rick….Rick Grimes."

Michonne's father, Walter, looks Rick up and down. "As in high school football captain Rick Grimes?"

"Yes sir."

Walter nods. "Your dad's president at the bank, right? Arthur Grimes?"

"Yes….yes, sir."

Walter looks to Mae, Michonne's mother, and then to his daughter. "So you two are friends or something?"

"Dad…."

"I'm just asking, but never mind me. You kids gonna watch TV?" He wants them close by so he can keep an eye on them.

"That's a good idea. Michonne, aren't you going to offer some refreshments to your guest?" Ms. Mae smiles. "Rick would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Thank you ma'am, but no. My mom's expecting me for dinner in a couple of hours," he answers.

Michonne looks to Rick nervously. "Would you….like something to drink?"

"Thank you but I'm fine."

Michonne takes a deep, calming breath before she leads Rick into their living area. Once seated, she powers on the TV. Her parents move towards the kitchen so she looks to Rick and asks quietly, "What are you doing?"

"I….I just wanted to see you. Was it rude to come unannounced?"

She giggles at his question, finding his slight insecurity about manners delightful. "No, it wasn't rude."

"Honestly, I didn't want you to tell me no."

"Why do you think I'd say no?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't think you believe I'm serious about you. I thought meeting your parents might change that," he admits. He wonders if her heart is racing like his as he looks into her soulful brown eyes.

 _Well you're off to a good start. Should I meet your parents? Do I want to be serious about you?_ She takes a look at him and realizes she does want something with him. She has always wanted something with him. She just thought of him as one those unattainable guys. Now he's sitting in her house, telling her he wants her to take him seriously and she wants more than anything to believe him.

"I….I think you're serious about me," she offers.

"Good. Would you….like to go out….on a date?"

She gives him a slight smile. "Sure. To the movies or the game park?"

"I was thinking something a little more special than that." He gives himself two beats and asks, "Would you be my date for the Homecoming Dance?"

"Our first date is gonna be the Homecoming Dance?" She asks as her heart hammers in her chest.

 _First date? Does that mean we'll have another?_ "We don't have to. I just thought…." He trails off as she lifts her hand.

"It's fine, Rick. I'll be your date for the Homecoming Dance."

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday arrives and Michonne is dreading what she will encounter at school. She walks to the lockers with Maggie and Sasha and sure enough there are eyes on her. Eyes that probably never bothered with paying any attention to her before. She holds her head high as she makes her way to her locker and retrieves what she will need for her 1st period.

She looks around, seeking out Rick. Her eyes connect with his and they both smile. The rumors are swirling and he doesn't intend to make anything worse than it already is. That makes him second guess himself and what he'd like to do. The latter wins out as he makes his way to her side, greeting her and her friends before asking if he can walk her to class.

"Won't that make you late?" She asks.

"Not at all. You ready?" She tells Maggie and Sasha she will see them later and walks off with Rick.

Half the day is done and they are making their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sasha makes a beeline for Michonne and asks, "Have you heard about the votes for Homecoming Court?"

"No what about them?"

"Looks like you're leading by a huge margin for our class. Now why do you suppose that is?" She gives her friend a pointed look.

"I guess being friends with the football captain has its perks," Michonne says jokingly.

"Friends huh?" Sasha notices as Rick walks up behind Michonne and asks her to join him for lunch. She smiles as he greets her and tells her she is welcome to join them. She watches as they walk towards the salad bar and thinks, _friends my ass_.


	3. Chapter 3

The Note (Chapter 3)

 **A/N: Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I appreciate your continued support and I apologize for taking a while with this update. I hope to do much better in the near future.**

Lori Petersen tries her best to refrain from looking over at Rick and Michonne as they laugh and talk during lunch. Her game plan is to pretend like what he does is not bothering her in the least but inside she is slowly dying from a broken heart. She has always gotten her way with him but things are different this time so she has to handle it differently.

She's a senior and she has to save face somehow. Mike is quite a catch but he's still a lower classman and he is not the captain of the football team. Her senior year was supposed to be the best ever with Rick proposing or at least giving her a promise ring before graduation. She drops her head and glances at him again. She's never seen him so animated and he's wearing the biggest smile. _Did he ever smile like that for me?_

The anger hits her hard and fast but she refuses to make a fool of herself in front of all of their friends. She'd have to devise other plans to get his attention. He couldn't have fallen out of love with her just like that. She steals another peek…. _unless he was never in love with me in the first place._ That thought has her grabbing her purse and exiting the cafeteria hurriedly.

Andrea watches her friend leave the cafeteria and the urge to go after her is strong but the stigma of losing your boyfriend during senior year….and to a sophomore…. is something she knows she could not endure so she remains rooted by Shane's side.

Mike follows Lori to her car and sits with her as she cries and tells him how much Rick has hurt her. He sighs deeply and says, "Well maybe you're better off without him." He smiles knowingly. "We had a good time together."

Lori gives a slight smile. "Yeah but you don't really want me. Everyone knows you've been after Michonne for ages. You still want her don't you?"

"Not when I've got you," he answers.

"Let's be real. If you still like her, that's fine. What's wrong with Rick having a little competition?"

Mike frowns. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should double your efforts to get the girl you want."

"Well what about us? I thought we had something going here."

Lori reaches over to caress his cheek. "It's not like we have to stop seeing each other. Once you get Michonne then I can get Rick back. We're just kind of helping each other out. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"So that's what we are now? Friends?" He asks.

"Well we're a little bit more than that but we'll just keep quiet about it." She leans in. "Remember when you told me you'd do anything for me?" She connects her lips with his, waiting for the moment when he relaxes into her before she slips her tongue into his mouth, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I honestly can't believe he'd treat her this way. I had to come to you and see if you could talk some sense into him," Betty Petersen relays to Gladys Grimes as they sit at Gladys' kitchen table, sipping coffee.

Gladys is contemplative as she decides on how to answer. She is not one for meddling especially in her son's affairs but this sounds rather interesting. "Well how is he treating her? All he told me was that they'd split up. It's not like this is the first time."

"No but Lori says it's different this time around. She said he likes some other girl…Michonne something or other. She also said this girl was a sophomore. Now why would Rick want someone like her?"

Gladys knows exactly who Michonne is but she can't recall seeing the child recently. All she can remember is a little girl with the prettiest smile. "What do you mean…. _someone like her_?"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Gladys. I'm just saying she's younger than him and he's been with Lori all this time. Why would he just all of a sudden dump my daughter and start up with this girl?"

"Well I don't profess to know everything that goes on with my child but I will tell you this….if Lori repeatedly spoke to my son the way she did the other day, then maybe he was right to dump her."

Betty gasps. "What? How can you say such a thing? My Lori is the sweetest…."

"With the mouth of a sailor. She was cussing him out right at my front door. I heard every word and I should've called you then but I left it alone." She gives the other woman a pointed look. "I suggest you do the same."

"So….you won't talk to him then? Lori is so hurt behind this. I just hate to see her so depressed."

Gladys sighs. "I'm sorry if Lori is not doing well but I think we should just allow the kids to work it out for themselves. I can't tell Rick who he can and can't date and at this point I have no reason to believe anything untoward about Michonne."

"I guess you have a point. All I can do is tell Lori that I tried."

"Lori asked you to come here and speak to me about Rick?"

Betty nods. "That's just how desperate she is."

Gladys goes on to continue the small talk with Betty Petersen, all the while making plans to visit the school sometime soon. It's high time she finds out just how much little Michonne has blossomed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school practices are underway once again and Lori is trying her best not to dictate a grueling practice for the cheerleaders. She has to keep up the façade of being just fine without Rick. She can only hope that Mike is able to come through for her since her mother failed so miserably with Rick's mom. She smiles as Mike makes his way over to Michonne during a break.

"Hey. You sure are looking good today. Well, you look good everyday if you wanna know the truth," he compliments her with a smile.

Michonne tries not to roll her eyes as she looks to Mike, wondering what he is about. "Thank you."

"I uh….I've been meaning to ask you something but I've been kind of afraid to."

"Afraid? Why?" She prods.

"I don't want you to say no," he admits.

Curiosity piques as she wonders what he could possibly ask her. She knows what he has asked in the past but surely he is not set to ask her to go steady when he has to know that she and Rick are interested in each other. She wouldn't say that she is officially off the market just yet but she hopes that's where her association with Rick is heading. "Well you won't know until you ask." She cringes inwardly as she hopes that didn't sound too flirty or encouraging.

"Well….I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Homecoming Dance with me?" Mike asks.

She immediately breathes a sigh of relief as this is an easy one. "I'm sorry but I've already got a date for the dance. Thanks for asking though."

Mike frowns with the rejection. He has never understood why Michonne never took a liking to him. All the other girls did. "So did Rick beat me to the punch? He seems to be reaping all the rewards nowadays especially when it comes to you. It didn't take him any time to get into your pants."

Michonne rears back, highly offended with Mike's crude statement. "You don't know what you're talking about Mike." She moves to walk away from him but he reaches out and grabs her arm.

"I was after you for months and you never gave me the time of day. Rick Grimes shows some interest and you're all over him"

"Let go of my arm," she demands.

Sasha and Maggie rush to her side and demand the same.

"I need you to hear me out. He's only using you. He's gonna get back with Lori as soon as he's tired of you."

"I….."

"Leave her alone," Rick demands as he walks up on them.

Mike lets her go immediately and faces Rick, knowing he should back down since Rick is the team's captain. He just can't fathom why this guy has to get the girl he has always wanted and why the girl he is trying to move on with is still hung up on him. "Why don't you just tell the truth? You're only using her to make Lori jealous."

"Lori and I aren't together any more so why would I want to make her jealous?"

"So that's it then? I'm just supposed to sit by and watch you take the girl that I've been after all this time?" Mike demands.

"If she wanted to be with you, then she would be. Obviously she doesn't so leave her alone," Rick returns.

"Whatever you say _captain_. I'll just wait my turn. Don't take too long passing her around. I've been waiting to hit that for a long time now."

Rick narrows his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Rick shoves Mike hard. "Don't talk about her like that."

"So what? Everybody knows she gave it up to you in a heartbeat so she'll give it up to me too."

"Rick!" Michonne yells as he punches Mike in the jaw.

Shane and Tyreese rush over and grab Rick before he can hit Mike again. The latter recovers quickly and dives at Rick sending all four of them to the ground.

Coach Jones and his assistant coach rush in and immediately demand to know what is going on. There is an instant hush among the football players and cheerleaders as Mike and Rick continue to glare at each other.

Lori knows without a doubt that she should keep her mouth closed but she can't let the opportunity of sullying Ms. Goody Two Shoes' reputation pass. She clears her throat loudly, "Rick and Mike were fighting over Michonne."

Coach Jones remains mute with that declaration as his players know there is zero tolerance for fighting especially amongst each other. He glares at his captain, knowing there had to be a better explanation as Rick is one of the good kids. "That's it. Practice is over. Grimes, Anthony…..my office right now!"

The crowd disperses slowly and Michonne can't help glancing anxiously at Rick's back as he walks away. The irritation in Shane's voice is what draws her attention back to her surroundings.

"That shit was not cool Lori. You know Rick could get suspended for this right?"

"Yeah or they could bench him for a few games. You know Coach Jones don't play," Tyreese adds.

The others join in voicing their displeasure and Lori gets defensive.

"I only told the truth," she exclaims.

"All you had to do was keep your mouth closed and this would've blown over," Andrea inserts.

Lori takes in all the accusatory glares and realizes the mistake she made. Everyone will hate her now if Rick is suspended. She grabs her pompoms and tries to make her way through the crowd.

Coach Peltier shows up and asks, "Where are you going and what happened here?"

They all shut down immediately.

The coach sighs, knowing how the kids like to remain loyal to each other so she doesn't push. She sends the football players on their way as she notices Coach Jones's absence and tells her cheerleaders to get back to work.

The whispers of 'now she wants to keep her mouth closed' drift to Lori as she prepares to resume practice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne waits in the parking lot, standing next to Rick's truck to ensure that she sees him as soon as Coach Jones releases him. The others (Maggie, Sasha, Tyreese, and Shane) waited with her but had to leave because of other obligations at home. She sent her mother a text letting her know she'd be late.

She perks up as soon as she sees him, taking in his jeans, boots, and varsity jacket. She smiles as he smiles once their eyes land on each other. Her patience is non-existent as he approaches her. "Well?"

"I won't know for sure until tomorrow. Coach said he was going to think everything over but that I deserved some sort of punishment."

She sighs. "I wish you hadn't hit him. I can handle Mike."

"He shouldn't have said what he said. I'm not going to let anyone disrespect you."

Her heart flutters with excitement as she witnesses the determined gleam in his eyes. She drops her gaze and gasps when she sees how red and slightly swollen his right hand his. She reaches forward and touches his hand softly.

"I'll put some ice on it when I get home."

"Rick, this is your senior year and you want it to be your best so you're going to have to ignore people like Mike. He's not worth getting suspended for," she tells him emphatically.

"Yeah but you are."

She can't help the smile that spreads across her face. "Just promise me you'll control your temper."

"Don't wanna be associated with a bad boy? Is that it?" He jokes.

"I just don't want you getting into trouble because of me," she explains.

Rick picks up on her anxiety and immediately moves to reassure her. "Hey. Everything's ok. Whatever punishment they dole out, I'll handle it. No worries." He steps to her slowly, cautiously, dropping his gym bag to the concrete.

She searches his face as he leans in, knowing that he is about to kiss her and knowing that she wants it probably more than he does. She closes her eyes as soon as his lips touch hers, savoring the softness.

Her lips taste sweeter than he could've imagined. He tilts his head and steps even closer, diminishing any space between them as he moves a hand to her waist. He opens his mouth just a tad and touches the tip of his tongue to her lips.

The outside world ceases to exist as they cocoon themselves in an act that is simple and profound all at the same time. She opens her mouth to accept more of him, hoping their kiss is affecting him as much as it is affecting her.

"Ahh…..hmm," someone clears their throat loudly and Rick looks up only to stare into the brown eyes of his mother.

"Mom!" Rick exclaims as he and Michonne pull apart quickly.

They both look to Ms. Gladys with uncertainty and surprise etched across their faces.

"Hello to you too," Ms. Gladys greets with a smile before directing her gaze at Michonne. "Hi. I'm Gladys. I don't know if you remember me or not but your mother and I served together on the PTA Board."

"Yes….yes ma'am. I remember Mrs. Grimes. I'm Michonne."

"Well it's so nice seeing you again." Gladys is sure to allow her eyes to rove down and then back up quickly and indecipherably. She smiles inwardly, realizing that Michonne has filled out in ways Lori Petersen never will. She clears her throat and turns to her son. She was more than surprised to get the call from Coach Jones. It was her plan to visit the school soon but certainly not in this capacity and not this soon. "You wanna tell me what happened or should I talk to Coach Jones first?"

Rick sighs heavily, not really wanting to have this conversation in front of Michonne. "I was hoping I could tell you about it when I got home."

"That's what Coach Jones thought as well but I told him he shouldn't have called me if he didn't want me to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. So let's go see your coach."

Rick hesitates. "Well I was just about to take Michonne home. It's getting late and she shouldn't be walking by herself at night."

Gladys narrows her eyes but is pleased that her son is being so thoughtful. "Ok. I'll go and talk with Coach Jones. You take Michonne home and get straight to the house. Do not let me beat you home, young man."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell your parents I said hello," Ms. Gladys tells Michonne.

Rick and Michonne watch her walk inside the school and both breathe sighs of relief.

"Your mom just caught us kissing. I'm mortified," Michonne tells him.

"You?! She'll really let me have it once she gets home," Rick relays.

Michonne frowns. "I'm sorry you're having such a crappy day and I seem to be contributing to it."

"My day hasn't been crappy and you're not contributing to anything. I did the right thing in punching Mike and I'm not going to let anyone tell me different." He scoffs as his next thought takes root. "My mom interrupting us was….unfortunate but the kiss sure wasn't."

"No the kiss wasn't unfortunate….at all."

They smile at each other, sharing a long knowing look before he escorts her to the passenger side of his truck and opens the door for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's going to recommend a week of detention and suspension from one game," Ms. Gladys relays to her son and her husband. They are having a family discussion about Rick's fight at school.

"Son, you wanna explain this to me? You haven't gotten into a fight since middle school. This is your senior year. You don't have time for these types of screw ups," Arthur reminds him.

"Coach Jones thinks he might be too caught up with his new girlfriend although I assured him I don't believe that," Gladys contributes.

"New girlfriend? Didn't you _just_ break up with Lori?" Arthur asks.

"I am not too caught up with anybody. Mike said some things he shouldn't have and I wasn't going to tolerate it," Rick inserts.

Arthur scoffs. "Really? Well I've got news for you….people are going to say things they shouldn't all the time. You can't go around punching everyone who doesn't agree with you."

"Apparently, Mike insulted the new girlfriend and your son here was defending her honor I suppose." Gladys hides a smile, knowing she can't allow her husband to see how un-upset she is.

"Defending her…..? Son you have got to be kidding me? You're facing detention and suspension from a game because he insulted your girlfriend?! Do you realize this will be in your school jacket and that your potential colleges will be privy to it?!" Arthur purses his lips, shaking his head.

"I understand what you're saying Dad and I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Rick apologizes.

"You better see that it doesn't and if this girl is making you so crazy maybe you shouldn't be seeing her," Arthur suggests.

"What? This wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong," Rick returns.

"Now Arthur don't go jumping to conclusions. If anyone is the culprit here, it was the other football player. Hopefully, he learned his lesson too," Gladys says. "Besides, where do you think our son gets his temper? I can remember a few of your run-ins when we were kids."

"Do not turn this around on me Gladys. Those days are long gone," Arthur tells her.

She smiles. "I know but we can look back on them with fondness. The same will happen with your son. He'll accept his punishment, learn from this experience, and be all the better for it."

Arthur takes a deep breath, knowing that his wife is right. _If she's not upset about it then why should I be?_ He looks to his son. "Just think before you act next time will you?"

"I will Dad. I promise." He moves to a stand about to exit the room.

"Uh….I hope you're being careful," Ms. Gladys states.

"Careful? With what?"

"Are you using condoms?"

Rick gasps and turns beet red as he looks at his parents. "Mom?! Why would you ask me that? I'm not….doing anything."

"Don't lie to your mother son," Arthur disciplines.

"I mean…." He swallows nervously. "….I'm not doing anything….now."

"But you will be?" Arthur asks.

"What's the point of this conversation? You and I had this talk years ago. I know how to protect myself," Rick assures them.

"Just see that you do. I know things got serious with Lori and you seem….to really like Michonne so….." Gladys trails off as Arthur asks, "Michonne? As in Walter and Mae's Michonne?"

Gladys laughs. "Do you know of any other?"

"No but she's….she's young isn't she?" Arthur wonders.

"She's only two years younger than I am," Rick answers.

"Really? The little girl I remember is a lot younger," Arthur relays.

"Oh she's a big girl now, Arthur," Gladys informs. "Pretty too. Very pretty."

Arthur ponders that information, piecing it together with Rick's fight and makes a decision. "I'd like to meet her."

"But Dad…." Rick is interrupted as Gladys says, "Good. I'll invite her to dinner on Saturday."

Rick rolls his eyes heavenward, knowing he can't win against his parents. Michonne was coming over for dinner and that's that. Her words from earlier today drift back to him….." _I'm sorry you're having such a crappy day and I seem to be contributing to it."_ All he can do is bid his parents a good night as he makes his way upstairs. He drops face down onto his bed and decides to go straight to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be less eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

The Note (Chapter 4)

 **A/N: I know it has been way too long since I updated this and I sincerely apologize. I hope the interest for this fic still exists. As always, thank you all so very much for your continued support.**

 _Previously: Lori continues to pine after Rick who gets into a fight with Mike for insulting Michonne. His parents are upset but decide they'd like to meet the girl who evokes such an intense reaction in their son. Amidst the turmoil, Rick and Michonne share their first kiss._

XXXXXXXXXX

Gladys contacts Mae, reminding her of their connection with the PTA Board some years ago and they make small talk, catching up with current events before the former asks, "Would you mind if Michonne has dinner with us day after tomorrow? I'm sure you're aware that she and Rick are….dating now I suppose and it's been so long since we've seen her. Arthur is thinking of the little girl in pig tails so he's going to be in for a shock."

Mae laughs with her associate but grows serious. "Well of course we heard about the incident at school. Is everything ok?"

"He's fine. Nothing that detention and a game suspension won't fix."

"I'm sorry but I am glad that he didn't allow the other boy to insult Michonne. I do believe it could've been handled differently," Mae suggests.

"You're right and we've already talked with him and I'm sure his father will incorporate more punishment. He knows fighting will not be tolerated."

"Well what time should she be there for dinner? I can drive her over," Mae offers.

"Oh don't bother. I'll have Rick pick her up by 6 and he'll have her back home before 10. Is that ok?"

"Sounds fine to me. Thank you."

"No, thank you for allowing her to come. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Well have a good night."

Gladys returns the sentiment before disconnecting the call.

The next day at school, Michonne and Rick meet at her locker and she tells him that his mom called her mom about dinner and her parents were discussing it during breakfast that morning.

"They're not upset or anything are they?"

"No, not at all. I think it's just me and my nerves."

He called her the night before to tell her about it but knowing still didn't calm her nervousness.

"We'll be fine," he assures her. He looks upward with agitation with the ring of the bell, grabbing her hand as they rush off to class.

The atmosphere at lunch is strained for some but Rick and Michonne and their group of friends are oblivious. Lori and Mike choose to leave the cafeteria after they were basically ignored by the others.

Later that night, Michonne is missing Rick as he couldn't attend the game due to his suspension. He also wouldn't be meeting them afterwards due to his at home punishment and detention would start next week. The spirit of the team is downtrodden as they lose by a single digit, the absence of their captain more than noticeable. Her dad was there to pick her and her friends up. Once she is home, she calls Rick but doesn't get an answer on his cell. She calls the house phone and Ms. Gladys answers.

"Hi. How are you? Calling to cheer him up?" His mother asks kindly.

She returns the greeting and answers, "Something like that."

"Well, technically he's not supposed to accept any calls but since it's you…." She trails off as she walks up the stairs and knocks on her son's door. He opens it and she hands him the cordless phone with a smile.

He is happy to hear her voice but disappointed to hear about the game. He could've easily found out the details but didn't want to depress himself even further. Being on punishment has proven to be beyond boring and this is only the beginning of a two week stint. At least his mom allowed him to talk with Michonne so he makes the most of it. They talk so long that the low battery alert on the phone starts beeping. The phone in his room had been removed so he politely goes into the guest bedroom down the hall and starts conversing on that phone.

Of course, his mother comes searching for him and after realizing that he has been on the phone for hours, demands that he gets off immediately. He sighs with disappointment and tells Michonne he will see her tomorrow for dinner. He ends the call and stands to return to his room.

"Y'all actually talked that long or just held the phone and listened to each other breathing?" Mrs. Gladys laughs at her own joke.

"No we talked. We always talk," Rick informs.

Those exact words float to Ms. Gladys' mind as she watches her son and his girlfriend at the dinner table the following evening. Both share short glances but remain quiet unless she or her husband asks a question.

Her son was so excited about seeing his girlfriend and having her over that she didn't have to remind him to dress well. He donned a nice pair of khakis and a button down shirt and was prompt in picking her up and returning to the house before 6:30.

Now they sit around the table, in companionable silence as the scrape of forks against their plates fills the air.

"Well I know it's still early Michonne but do you have any plans for college?" Arthur asks.

"My parents' choice is Spelman but I've thought about NYU and…."

Rick's fork clatters noisily onto his plate as he gasps, "NYU?! That's in New York!"

Michonne looks his way. "I know where it is Rick." She turns back to Arthur. "I'd like to major in Political Science and some of the best colleges for that field are on the east coast….New York, DC, Massachusetts. Of course I don't think my parents would approve but I'm hoping they'll consider it."

"That sounds quite ambitious young lady. I like that," Arthur approves.

Rick rolls his eyes heavenward as he can't fathom her going that far away for college. She never mentioned it when they discussed school before. He always assumed she would attend a school right there in the state of Georgia.

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine wherever you decide to attend but just know that our beautiful home state has some good colleges too," Ms. Gladys informs.

Michonne nods. "I know. I've thought about GSU and UGA. I still have a little time left to decide."

"Are you a year behind Rick?" Arthur inquires.

"Two years. I'm a sophomore," Michonne answers.

Arthur nods as he looks from her to his son and then to his wife.

Dinner continues comfortably and Ms. Gladys serves apple pie and ice cream for dessert. Afterwards, she and Arthur take care of clearing the table while the kids take a walk around the neighborhood.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were considering going to college in New York or any of those other places," Rick states.

"Nothing's etched in stone and those are aspirations anyway. My parents probably won't approve and since they'll be paying for it, what I want will not make a difference." She nudges him playfully. "I think it's cute that you don't want me to go too far away. Would you miss me?"

"Yeah. I would. Are you gonna miss me when I go away?"

"I will but you're going to come home every weekend to see me."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"Sure." He pauses for just a moment. "So does this mean we're officially dating now?"

She smiles at him. "Are you asking me to go steady?"

He returns the smile. "Yes. Is that something you'd want….with me?"

"Yes. I'd like that very much."

He takes her hand into his and brings them to a stop on the sidewalk. He leans forward and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

Later that night, he is walking through the front door after seeing her home safely when he hears his name. His dad is sitting in the living area, waiting for him.

"You get her home on time?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah dad. It's not even 10 yet," Rick answers.

His father takes a deep breath. "Let me talk to you for a minute. Come here and sit down."

Rick obeys, taking a seat on the sofa next to the recliner his father occupies.

"I couldn't help but notice how you were with Michonne tonight. You really like her?"

"I do. She's…different."

Arthur nods thoughtfully. "Well I don't think you should get too serious with her."

Rick frowns as he looks to his dad. "Why not?"

"She's young. You should probably stick with girls your own age or older."

The younger Grimes scoffs. "Why is that? What difference does it make?"

"Son do you want to be brought up on statutory rape charges?"

"Rape?!" Rick exclaims incredulously. "Dad I wouldn't do something like that. You know I wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't but if you have sex with a girl her age that's the risk you'd be taking and it doesn't matter about being in love and her wanting it just as much as you. Her parents could press charges against you and your whole life would be down the drain. You'd better consider that and think twice about this relationship."

"I'm not having sex with her dad," Rick admits.

"Well you'd better keep it that way." Arthur sighs. "She's a nice girl. Beautiful too but I don't think you should get too caught up with her." He lifts to a stand and gives his son an affectionate squeeze to his shoulder. "Just be careful. Good night."

That conversation put a lot on Rick's mind. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to have sex with her but realizes that's not all he wants. Still, he knows now more than ever to refrain from any type of sexual activity with her. He sighs deeply and reaches over to click off his bedside lamp, preparing to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"OMG! You won! You won!" Sasha yells as she grabs Michonne and ushers her to the school's computerized message board. "Read that!"

Michonne gasps as she sees her name highlighted in bold colors announcing that she is Homecoming Queen. The other three candidates will make up her court and she can't help but notice that Lori wasn't chosen for the senior class. Andrea was. She gasps again as Rick's name is shown for Homecoming King. She normally doesn't even care about stuff like this but she can't help the feelings of elation. Not only will she and Rick attend the dance together but she will be his Queen and he will be her King.

The object of her thoughts materializes right in front of her and smiles as he looks at the message board. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Congratulations."

She smiles at him. "Congratulations to you too."

Shane and Tyreese rush up to them, asking if the news is true. They read the board and let out loud, boisterous shouts. That draws the attention of other students and soon a whole crowd is festering in the hallway near the administration's offices.

Of course the noise draws teachers as well and after congratulating the winning students, they tell the crowd to disperse and carry on.

Michonne, Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, and Shane make their way to the football field for practice. The former two kiss before going their separate ways. She misses him as soon as he walks away, knowing she won't see him again until the next school day. His detention consisted of a 30 minute extra work out after practice and then cleaning up the locker room. At least it was only for a week. He was sure to call her as soon as he was able but his phone time was limited to 15 minutes. She can't wait for his punishment to end.

Meanwhile, it has been one of the worst weeks for Lori. Everything about senior year has turned out to be a nightmare and she has no idea how to fix it. Mike is there but he's like a band-aid over a huge gaping wound. She feels like she has no one to turn to. Even Andrea seems to have abandoned her. She was supposed to be her best friend but she's reaping the rewards and getting the accolades from senior year that Lori had slated as hers. A tsunami of emotion wells within and she has no clue how to tame it.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the busiest week ever, Homecoming has finally arrived and the school is buzzing with activity. Participation and attendance for class are minimal as each grade is preparing for the parade and pep rally beginning at noon and school dismissal immediately afterwards.

Homecoming brings the end of Rick's discipline by the school although he has another week for his at home punishment but his parents will make an exception for tonight. He is beyond excited, already feeling jittery about the upcoming game and even more so about the dance. He finds himself with 3 other guys being ushered by his English teacher, Ms. Prescott, to a float specifically for the Homecoming court.

She places a sash around him with the school colors and affixes a crown on top of his head. He tries not to fidget wondering if he should've worn a suit instead of participating in this parade in his varsity jacket and jeans. He smiles when he sees Michonne approaching, Andrea and two other girls with her. Ms. Prescott flutters over to them, relieved that they are prompt. She places a sash over Michonne who is in her winter cheerleading uniform and places a tiara atop her head.

The eight of them are instructed to gather on the float forming a U shape with Michonne and Rick in the center. Ms. Prescott places a bouquet of flowers in Michonne's arms, then hands a scepter to Rick.

The teacher clasps her hands together with a huge sigh. "Oh everyone looks wonderful." She reaches into her jacket pocket and proceeds to take photos with her cell phone. The horn sounds for the parade to begin and she makes her way down off of the float. She looks to the king, queen, and their court one last time. "Remember a short rehearsal after the pep rally on the football field. Don't forget."

The parade and pep rally proceed without a hitch. The elementary and middle schools were allowed to attend but the children had to return to complete a full school day. The homecoming court meets Ms. Prescott and other faculty who are acting as homecoming sponsors on the football field for a rehearsal of tonight's ceremony during half time.

Afterwards, Rick asks her to join him for a bite to eat but she has to decline. Sasha, Maggie, her mom, and her aunt are waiting for her so she can visit the hair and nail salons in preparation for tonight. She was about to rush off but he gently grabs her arm to detain her.

"Hey. Do I even get to pick you up tonight?" He asks curiously.

"Probably not. Mom, Dad, and my aunt and uncle are coming so they'll expect me to ride with them. Although that does sound kind of crowded and I need to get there early so I'll tell Mom I'm riding with you. What time should I be ready?"

They make their plans quickly before kissing each other and departing.

 _6:00 pm_

Rick rings the doorbell and waits patiently on the step. He isn't waiting long as the door is flung open and Michonne's father is pulling him inside. "Hey there son. I just wanted to congratulate you on that Homecoming thing. Mae and her sister are so excited. Laura and Jonah want to meet you."

Walter escorts Rick into the living area where Ms. Mae is fussing over Michonne, another woman is zipping up a garment bag placed on the sofa, and a gentleman with salt and pepper hair seems to be instructing both of them. All activity ceases as the four of them notice Walter and Rick. Michonne smiles, ready to leave for their big night.

"Laura, Jonah, this is Rick Grimes, Michonne's boyfriend, captain of the football team, and Homecoming King," Walter announces.

Michonne rolls her eyes as her aunt and uncle smile and pounce on Rick. She also can't believe her dad called him her boyfriend. Of course that's what he is but how would her dad know that?

Ten minutes later, she and Rick are finally leaving the house and making their way to the school.

"I think your folks kinda like me," he admits.

"I agree."

The game starts at precisely 7:00 pm and the first quarter belongs to the home team. The second quarter is decidedly different and they arrive at halftime trailing the opposing team by 6 points. Rick doesn't have time to participate in the locker room huddle as he has to rinse off as quickly as possible and get into his suit for the ceremony. He smiles with relief as his dad arrives to assist him. Moments later, he joins the court, thinking he'd be the last one to line up but Michonne isn't there either. He looks around curiously but Ms. Prescott gains his attention by getting him prepared for his walk across the field.

Meanwhile, Michonne is in the girls' locker room getting dressed with the assistance of Maggie, Sasha, Ms. Mae, and Aunt Laura. They all fuss over her, trying to ensure that all is in place and perfect. They step back to admire their handy work.

"Michonne you're gorgeous!" Maggie exclaims.

"Isn't she?" Ms. Mae agrees. "Laura ordered the dress from New York."

Maggie and Sasha try not to squeal as they peruse their friend. Her makeup is flawless with bold shades of eye shadow and blush to match her dress. Her lips are shaded with a lighter coordinating gloss. Sparkling jewelry adorns her neck, ears, and wrist and the dress consists of a fitted strapless bodice with silver embroidery and a full length billowy skirt.

Ms. Prescott had given them the sash and tiara earlier so they complete her ensemble and watch as she quickly steps into her shoes, poses for a couple of photos, and makes her way to the line-up.

Maggie and Sasha take their places with the other cheerleaders while Ms. Mae and Laura return to the stands to witness it all.

Rick practically forgets to breathe when he sees Michonne. His mouth drops open and all he can think is how much she looks like a real live princess. He finally remembers to inhale and says, "You….You're so beautiful."

Michonne smiles. "Thank you." She takes a good, long look at him admiring his black suit, his accessories coordinating with her dress. "You're very handsome Rick Grimes."

He accepts the compliment graciously and offers her his arm. Andrea rolls her eyes but can't help glancing back at them several times. She hates to admit it but thinks to herself how stunning Michonne is and how nice she and Rick look together. She doesn't want to be disloyal to Lori but she also isn't blind and she can see that Rick is all in with his sophomore girlfriend. She faces the crowd and prepares herself for what's to come.

The halftime ceremony for the Homecoming court proceeds seamlessly much to the sponsors' relief. Photographers and videographers are on hand to chronicle the entire event as the court is introduced and the Homecoming King and Queen are announced.

Michonne's family and Rick's family sit side by side, snapping photos and exclaiming to each other how good the kids look.

A little over an hour later, the game ends and the home team wins by exactly 2 points. A win is a win so the celebrating is loud and unruly. Rick and Michonne break away from the excitement to speak with their families for just a moment. Rick introduces her to his grandparents and promises to see them Sunday at church. Gladys can't wait to see what Michonne will wear to the dance so she accompanies them to the locker room while Arthur sees to Rick.

Lori is not sure how she has been able to keep her cool the entire night. She stood by on the sidelines, watching Michonne wear the crown that should've been hers on the arm of the guy who used to be hers. She takes several deep breaths, telling herself not to cry. She searches the crowd for Mike, making sure they are still on for a fantastic night together.

Andrea attempts to talk with her friend once again but Lori gives her the cold shoulder. Shane races over and grabs her around the waist, telling her to get ready so they can party. She gives Lori one last glance before putting the unpleasantness out of her mind, choosing to concentrate on her boyfriend instead.

The gym is decorated beautifully with streamers, balloons, stringed lights, and paper lanterns. Each corner of the gym has a different set up from the DJ booth to a sitting area to a photo booth/section with different backdrops and finally the refreshments tables. The Homecoming court enters after the gym is filled with the noise of excited teenagers.

Rick looks over to admire Michonne once again, this time in a fitted cocktail dress. They continue to wear their sashes and crowns, addressing their peers before finally joining them to enjoy the dance. They spend the night dancing, laughing and talking with their friends, taking photos and enjoying each other's company.

Lori watches from afar until she can't watch any more. She grabs Mike and practically drags him to her car with her. She produces a bottle of liquor and proceeds to drink with him, getting drunk and talking about Rick, Michonne, and how much she is suffering because of them.

Mike sighs with boredom, feeling the effects of the alcohol sooner than he thought he would. He blinks several times then tells Lori he needs a bathroom break. He leaves her with a smile, relieved to be away from her and her pity party if only for a moment.

Thirty minutes later, Mike still hasn't returned. She had almost depleted the second bottle of whiskey all by herself. She laughs and puts the bottle aside, getting out of the car to search for him. It didn't take her long to find him as he was in a darkened corner by the boys' bathroom making out with a petite light skinned girl.

Lori takes off running in an awkward, uncoordinated fashion as the liquor has hindered her balance. She can hear Mike calling her name but she keeps going. The corruption draws the attention of others but no one knows what's going on and because it's Lori, they go back to doing what they were doing before. She makes it to her car, starts it up, and races out of the parking lot.

 _12:45 am_

Their official first date ends with a make out session in the cab of his truck. They should've gone home at least half an hour ago but neither of them wanted the night to end. She allows him to set the pace but can't help wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

He wants to touch her so badly but tries to keep his hands firmly at her waist. He tilts his head, kissing her deeper, leading with his tongue. The slight groan she emits when she touches her tongue to his seems to be his undoing as he feels a sudden jolt in his lower region. He pushes back from her, afraid to lose control, and takes a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Rick?"

"I should…..we should get home," he suggests as he starts the truck and puts it in drive. Not much later, he pulls up to her house and walks her to the door, giving her a short but thorough kiss. "I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok." She grabs his hand gently and looks deeply into his eyes. "Tonight was really nice. Thank you." She opens the door and enters her home quietly.

He scrubs his face anxiously while walking to his truck. He realizes how quickly he could lose control with her and knows he is in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the students of King County High awake to the news that Lori Petersen was in a car accident and is in critical condition at the local hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The Note (Chapter 5)

 **A/N: Hi all! I'm back with another update. Thank goodness. I hope you enjoy and there will be more to come.**

 _Previously: Michonne has dinner with Rick and his parents; Rick's dad is concerned about their age difference; Rick and Michonne are crowned Homecoming Queen and King; Lori is seriously injured in a car accident._

XXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed since Homecoming and Michonne quells down the familiar disappointment of not being able to see Rick yet again. Of course that is immediately followed by a bout of excitement as his at home punishment is finally coming to an end and things will get back to normal. His parents allowed him to go to the hospital to visit Lori but her condition was so severe that only immediate family members were able to see her. There were rumors that she could be paralyzed for life.

It amazes Michonne that no one wants to talk about the fact that Lori was drunk when the accident happened. The bad element of this is being ignored and everyone is beyond sympathetic for Lori's plight. Most of all, Rick was truly upset and couldn't help hoping and praying that his ex-girlfriend would recover soon. Deep down, Michonne wants the same but she also wants some attention from her boyfriend. They can't see each other and their conversations have been short as of late.

Meanwhile, Rick is equally missing Michonne but feels consumed with worry over Lori's condition and he can't deny that every time he sees his girlfriend, all he wants to do is take her in his arms and kiss her. Knowing what the kissing could lead to prompts him to just not do it at all. He sighs heavily and welcomes the confinement punishment affords but knows that will be ending momentarily.

Days later brings news of improvement for Lori. She is finally awake after being heavily medicated and the doctors are allowing visitors outside of immediate family. Rick makes plans to visit the hospital as soon as football practice ends. He lavishes as much attention on Michonne as possible during practice then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek afterwards and rushes off to the locker rooms.

His truck is nowhere to be found when Michonne emerges from the school. He has been out from under his punishment for two days now and has yet to visit her after school. She makes up her mind to have a talk with him about it as soon as she can tie him down.

She arrives home only to meet her parents preparing to exit. They are having dinner and drinks with some of her father's colleagues from work. This is a rare occasion but happens at least twice a year.

Mae informs her daughter that there are leftovers in the fridge and that they should return by 10 or 11. She accepts their hugs and kisses as they say goodbye and exit via the kitchen.

She locks the doors and quietly makes her way upstairs to her bedroom. Her boyfriend consumes her thoughts so she pulls out her cell and sends him a quick text. _Hey can you come over? We need to talk._

Rick was sitting in the parking lot of the hospital, asking himself yet again why he was there and not spending time with Michonne. He knows he should just explain to her what he's going through but is unsure of her reaction. _How many guys have this particular issue?_ His phone chimes and he looks down to see her name. He reads the message and utters an expletive. His heart starts to race as he considers what she wants to talk about. _Is she ready to break up with me already?_ He responds, starts his truck, and makes his way to her house.

She was seated in the living area, waiting for him. The doorbell chimes and she hastens to the foyer to allow him inside. She smiles shyly as her heart skips a beat with the sight of him. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

"Hey." He steps inside cautiously and watches as she secures the door and faces him.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She offers.

He shakes his head no. "Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm fine."

"Me too…..except…..well ever since Homecoming we haven't really spent any time together. I know you were on punishment but that ended and it's been a couple of days and….." She looks up at him. "I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you. I just….."

"Is it Lori? Her accident I mean. Are you feeling guilty for breaking up with her?"

"No. I don't know…..maybe," Rick answers. He knows that's not the complete truth but maybe this is better than telling her he's afraid to touch her.

"So you're confused now? You don't know what you want?"

"I know what I want Michonne. I want you. I just….maybe we're moving too fast."

"Moving too fast? You just got off punishment. What have we been doing? We've barely seen each other," she counters. She cringes inwardly, never anticipating that she'd be the nagging girlfriend. _Am I nagging him?_

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just….with the accident and everythang, I've been preoccupied," he explains.

"Well….you're here now right?"

"Right."

She grabs his hand and leads him into the living area. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Ok." He relaxes, asking himself what he was ever afraid of. "Where are your parents?"

She sits down on the sofa and switches on the TV. "Oh they went out to dinner with some friends."

"You mean they aren't here?"

"Nope. It's just us." She searches his eyes as he searches hers. She watches as his tongue darts out and coats his lips, making them glisten in the soft dimmed light. "Kiss me."

He blinks rapidly. "Huh? What?"

"You heard me."

"Michonne, I don't think….that's a good idea."

"Why not? Seems like it's been ages. I miss you." She inches closer to him, placing the remote at her side.

He looks into her soft brown eyes and is completely lost. She touches her lips to his gently, putting a hand to his shoulder. He places a hand at her waist and tilts his head to taste more of her. He moves closer, the headiness driving out precaution and conjuring desire.

Before he knows it they are stretched out on her parents' sofa and he is nestled between her thighs, commanding his body not to grind against hers. She pushes at his jacket and he lifts up momentarily to remove it, connecting his lips with hers once again.

She wonders at the sudden heat in the room, swiping a hand across her brow before draping her arms around his neck and kissing him with sweet accession. She has never felt this way about any boy and wants to give herself to him in every way. She doesn't care if it's too soon. She's been eyeing him forever and now that she has him, she is not letting go. She grabs his hand and places it on a breast, never breaking their kiss.

He reacts as if a bucket of cold water has been thrown on them as he snatches his hand away and lifts himself off of her quickly. He sits up, pressing his back into the sofa, rubbing his hands over his face anxiously.

She sits up slowly, cautiously. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why'd you stop?"

He takes a deep breath. "We shouldn't let thangs get out of hand."

She frowns with confusion. "But….this is what you did with Lori right? You had sex with her?"

"Michonne…it doesn't matter what I did with Lori. I'm not with her anymore. I'm with you."

"So you wanted to have sex with her but you don't wanna have sex with me?"

He closes his eyes, trying to get his body under control. "I want more than anythang to have sex with you but…." Pause.

"But what?"

He sighs. "I don't just want sex with you. You're special to me. I don't wanna ruin anythang by going too fast. I need you to be sure that's something you want."

"I am sure. I wanna be with you."

He rubs his head and thinks back to the note he found. _I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she wanted me to be her first._ He gives her a pleading look.

"But…if you think we should wait….we will."

He takes one of her hands in his. "Good." He smiles. "You wanna go for some ice cream?"

She nods and gives him a quick kiss before racing up the stairs to put on some shoes and grab a jacket. They hold hands as they walk to his truck. He opens the passenger side for her and sees her inside before making his way to the driver's side and moments later, pulling away from the curb.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much for coming Rick," Lori states before a brief cough interrupts her. She clears her throat. "I thought you hated me."

"I'm just glad you're doing better. You could've died," Rick reminds her, barely recognizing the person she was before. Her face is battered with blue and purple bruises, a long red scar mars one cheek and she lies extremely still in the small hospital bed.

"I know. I've been so upset about us. I didn't have anyone to talk to and it seemed like the whole world was against me." She gives him a small smile. "But you're here now. I know everything is going to be ok like it was before."

Rick frowns, scratching his head. "You should just concentrate on getting better. Your mom said you have a long road ahead with therapy and stuff but there's hope you could recover and walk again."

She grows quiet and doesn't respond.

"Lori?"

"Will you still want me….if I never walk again?"

"I'm with Michonne. You know that. Besides, I thought you were with Mike."

"I don't want him. I want you. It's always been you," Lori pleads. "If I don't have you, I won't be able to get through this. I need you now more than ever."

He changes the subject promptly. "Hey Shane and Andrea said they'd come by today. Everybody at school is really worried about you."

Mrs. Petersen enters the room and plasters on a smile for her daughter. "You doing ok sweetheart?"

Rick is so relieved to have someone else in the room. He knows this is the most opportune time for him to make an exit.

"I'm doing great with Rick here," Lori says.

"Thank you for coming. It does her so good to see you," Mrs. Petersen utters.

"It's nothing but I should be getting home. It's late," he answers.

Mrs. Petersen nods. "Of course. Thank your parents for the bouquet and the card."

"I will."

Lori watches him anxiously. "You'll come back tomorrow won't you?"

Rick smiles. "Sure."

He bids them a goodnight and makes his way out of the hospital, checking the time on his watch, noting that visiting hours are almost over. He reaches for his cell and sees 2 missed calls from Michonne. He returns the call immediately but she doesn't answer. He gets in his truck and drives home, regretting that he spent so much time at the hospital and now it's too late to see his girlfriend. He spends his last waking hours on the phone with her, allowing her soft tone to lull him into complete relaxation.

The next day, Michonne makes a point of arranging a date with Rick, telling him she'd like to go to Dale's diner. He agrees readily and tells her he will be at her house by 6:30.

 _8:30 pm_

Michonne sighs heavily after no calls, no responses, and no show from Rick. She kicks off her flats, walks into the kitchen, and prepares a plate to reheat in the microwave. She was seated at the table, pushing her food around when her cell phone starts to chime. She ignores it at first but then answers with a curt, "Hello."

"Michonne I'm so sorry. Shane and Tyreese came with me to see Lori and I just lost track of time. Please forgive me. Can we try this again tomorrow night?"

"I'll see you at school. Good night Rick."

"Michonne…..I'm sorry."

"I know." She disconnects the call, takes care of her dinner plate, and goes to her room. Only minutes later, there was knock on her door. She grants entry and her mom sticks her head in.

"Everything ok? I thought you were going out with Rick?" Ms. Mae inquires, noticing her daughter's downtrodden demeanor.

"He couldn't make it tonight," Michonne answers.

"Oh ok…well good night."

"Good night mama."

"Baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Two days later, Michonne is in the girls' locker room with Sasha and Maggie. They were the last ones there as the former was hanging back deliberately so she wouldn't have to talk with Rick. He stood her up again the night before and she is truly upset with him.

Maggie walks back from the opposite side of the room. "His truck's still out there. He's waiting for you but my dad will be here soon. You can ride home with us."

"I don't wanna talk to him right now. I'm too mad."

"Well maybe that's what he needs. Get it off your chest and let him know he can't put you off to visit his paralyzed ex-girlfriend," Sasha states.

Michonne and Maggie both gasp and yell, "Sasha!"

"What? She _is_ paralyzed and it's nobody's fault but her own. Rick is feeling guilty. I bet that's why he keeps going to visit her."

"Yeah. He just broke up with her and already has a new girlfriend so I can see how he'd feel bad about her accident," Maggie includes.

"Well, I've tried to be understanding but he has missed two dates with me because he was at the hospital. Part of me just wants to yell at him but then I think about how good of a guy he is to check on her. He doesn't have to do that," Michonne admits.

Maggie agrees. "Yeah that makes him a nice guy and all but he shouldn't neglect you because she's sick now. I mean, they broke up before all of this happened so why should he feel obligated to see about her?"

"Maggie's right. He's _your_ boyfriend so you need to tell him either he starts acting like it or you'll find someone else," Sasha inputs.

"I can't say that to him. That would hurt his feelings. Besides, I don't want another boyfriend. I want him," Michonne states.

"Well if you don't put your foot down, he'll be pushing Lori around in a wheelchair and waiting on her hand and foot. Can't you see that's what she wants? I wouldn't put it past her to guilt trip him into visiting every day. She's manipulating him just like she did when they were dating," Sasha says.

"So how do I combat that?" Michonne wonders.

"Give him a taste of his own medicine. Ignore his ass and let him see how it feels," Sasha suggests.

Maggie laughs. "Yeah I bet he won't like that one bit. Show him that you're not sitting around waiting for his phone call or any stupid shit like that."

Michonne considers their advice and watches as Maggie walks over to check the parking lot again. The latter returns and announces that Rick is still there but her dad has arrived. They grab their gym bags, backpacks, and exit the locker room.

Rick waves Michonne over as soon as he sees her. She waves back and walks over to him in a hurry.

"Hey. I was hoping I could give you a ride home," he tells her.

"Sorry. I'm going over to Maggie's to study. I'll call you later ok?" She responds before kissing his cheek quickly and racing back to join Maggie and Sasha.

Rick watches as Mr. Greene drives away then gets in his truck and drives home. He greets his mother in the kitchen and opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He takes a couple of sips, deep in thought, wondering about Michonne.

"Everything ok son?"

"Huh? Yeah. Everythang's fine….I think," he answers.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell if Michonne is mad at me or not."

Ms. Gladys frowns. "Why would she be mad at you?"

"Well, I kinda missed two of our dates because I was visiting Lori at the hospital."

Ms. Gladys gives her full attention to her son. "You missed two dates with your current girlfriend because of your ex-girlfriend and you don't know if she's upset about it? Well let me clear things up for you….she's livid. Why would you miss a date with Michonne?"

"Well Lori always says she feels so much better when I'm there and when I try to leave she gets all sad and I feel bad so I end up staying," Rick admits.

Ms. Gladys sighs deeply. "I can see how you'd feel guilty about what happened to Lori but it's not your fault. You still have a life to lead and you've done more than enough by visiting her. You don't have to spend all of your time after school with her. As a matter of fact, you've met your obligation so make plans with Michonne and follow through with them. She doesn't deserve to be neglected."

"You're right mom. I'll make plans to take her out tomorrow."

The next day, Michonne is cordial towards Rick and he feels good about asking her out. The other dates were planned by her but this time everything falls to him. Luckily, she agrees and he tells her he will be at her house by 6.

She walks away from him, joining Sasha so they could get ready for practice.

"What was that about?" Sasha inquires.

"He wants to take me out tonight. He says he's serious this time," Michonne answers.

"And you're going?"

"Why not?"

"This is the perfect time for you to show him what it feels like to be stood up," Sasha returns.

"But he had a good excuse. He was visiting Lori. What will be my excuse?" Michonne wonders.

"You won't need one because you're going to tell him you were returning the favor," her friend informs.

"I don't know. That sounds so mean, Sasha."

"You planning on keeping your man or not?" With Michonne's nod, she continues, "Well you've got to let him know he can't treat you any type of way and he certainly can't choose Lori over you even if she is in the hospital. You need to ask him how he'd feel if the shoe were on the other foot."

"Where do you get all this stuff?"

"I watch way too much reality TV but I learn plenty," Sasha relays.

 _6:00 pm_

Rick arrives promptly at Michonne's house and rings the doorbell. He glances at his polished boots, dark slacks, and button down shirt, hoping he is dressed nice enough for the restaurant he was taking her to in the next county over. He cringes as he just thought he should've purchased some flowers.

Ms. Mae opens the door with a smile. "Hey there Rick. Why don't you look handsome."

"Thank you Ms. Mae. Would you let Michonne know I'm here?"

"Well I would if she was home. She called and said she'd be with Maggie and Sasha for a few hours. She didn't call you?"

Rick tries to mask his surprised expression. "I guess I missed her call or something. I'll just catch up with her later."

"Ok. I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thanks. Have a good night," Rick offers.

"You too."

He stands there after the door closes and reaches in his pocket for his cell phone. He dials his girlfriend's number only for it to ring several times before going to voice mail. He clenches his teeth as his hand tightens on the phone. He can't help but feel a bit upset. Tonight was going to be perfect. _Why would she ruin it like this?_

He walks back to his truck, determined to get home but he can't seem to let this go. He has to know where she is so he makes the trek out to the Greene farm but doesn't have the gumption to actually walk up to the door and ask if she's there. He dials her number again only to get the same result. He watches the Greene house for a few minutes more before giving up and driving back to town, passing Tyreese's house on the way. He almost calls his buddy to see if he would tell him if Michonne is at his house but decides against it and drives home.

Ms. Gladys and Arthur sit in the living area and notice their son's early return. They share a look before the latter asks, "Everythang alright son?"

"Fine," the teenager answers before stomping upstairs to his room. He lies in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Michonne is up to. His phone chimes and he grabs it so quickly that it tumbles out of his hand and onto the floor. He retrieves it promptly and closes his eyes in disappointment when he sees the message from Shane. He doesn't even take the time to read it. Instead he calls Michonne once again to no avail. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to him. He lifts himself from his bed, changes into a pair of pajama bottoms, and flops onto his bed, praying for sleep.

The next morning he is at Michonne's locker before she is, waiting patiently. Only she doesn't show. He has to race off to class as he waited until the very last moment before the bell would sound.

Meanwhile, Michonne is constantly struggling to carry out this so called plan of Sasha's. She is angry with Rick but would prefer tell him how she's feeling rather than ignore him but Sasha and Maggie insisted this was the best way to get his attention. She feigns a need to meet with the school counselor during lunch and was at her locker seconds before the bell when he cornered her.

"You wanna tell me what happened last night?" He demands.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now." She slams her locker and walks off.

"Michonne!" Rick yells right at the sound of the bell.

Shane and Tyreese grab him and the three of them race off to class.

For the remainder of the day, Rick throws piercing looks at his girlfriend but doesn't attempt to speak to her again. They are now at practice and he is having difficulty concentrating. Coach Jones yells at him time and time again for failing to pass to an open teammate, getting sacked, and not carrying out a set game play. Michonne cringes inwardly and makes sure she is at his truck waiting for him once practice ends.

He sees her as soon as he exits the school and walks to her purposely. He drops his gym bag at her feet and asks, "Now you've got time to talk?"

"Yeah I do. You wanna talk here or you wanna go someplace a little more private?" She returns.

He looks over his shoulder to see Maggie and Sasha standing by the front door, looking directly at them while Shane, Tyreese, and some other guys from the team are slowly fanning out into the parking lot.

"Let's go." He grabs both their gym bags and tosses them in the back of the truck while opening the passenger door for her. They remain silent as he occupies the driver's seat, starts the truck with a rev of the engine, and exits the parking lot.

"So you're mad at me? That's why you stood me up last night?"

"How did it feel to be stood up? Not nice right?" She counters. "You've done it to me twice already and all so you could spend time with your _ex_ -girlfriend."

"I apologized for that. You know Lori's having a rough time right now and…."

"Ok. Fine. She's having a rough time. I get it but why does her rough time have to interfere with you and me?"

"I didn't intend for that to happen. I just…."

"But it did happen and you….hurt my feelings," she admits.

Rick pulls into a space at the local ball park and kills the engine. He turns to face her and offers, "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I wasn't being considerate at all and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Apology accepted but I really want you to consider if our roles were reversed and I was spending time with my ex-boyfriend rather than spending time with you. How would you feel?"

"But Lori's paralyzed. She said seeing me makes her feel better."

Michonne rolls her eyes heavenward. "I just bet she feels better having you around. Would you do as I ask and think if the shoe were on the other foot….would you like it?"

Rick sighs but does as she asks and imagines her spending more time with a guy who wasn't him even if the guy was sick and he has to admit he wouldn't like it. Reluctantly, he offers, "Ok you're right. I wouldn't like it and I'm sorry I didn't think about things from your point of view. Do you forgive me?"

"Rick….I don't mind that you go to see her. I don't necessarily like it but I'll try to understand. What I'm not going to tolerate is you allowing her to monopolize the time you could spend with me. That's not fair."

He searches her face in the slight darkness of the cab and realizes that he never had a civil conversation with Lori when they were mad at each other. There was a lot of yelling on her part, even shoving but Michonne didn't yell not one time. As a matter of fact, it took him a while to catch on that she was even upset with him although his mom cued him. He concludes that he definitely prefers the way this relationship is developing.

She searches his face as well, glad that he is seeing things from her perspective. She didn't like taking such drastic measures but she wanted to get his attention and obviously Sasha and Maggie were right because she did. "I'm sorry for standing you up last night but I really needed you to understand how your actions affected me."

"You don't have to apologize. I was wrong. I see that now and it won't happen again."

"Good. It would've been a real shame for us to break up this soon."

He frowns. "Did you really consider that?"

"Not really but this going steady stuff is new to me. What's the point in having a boyfriend if I never get to spend time with him?"

"Ok. I get it. Loud and clear." He smiles. "Kiss and make up?"

"Yes and afterwards….like a long time afterwards…I wanna know what you and Lori talk about that is soooo fascinating."

He laughs as he inches closer to her. "I'll do you one better. You're coming with me tomorrow to visit her."

"What?"

"No arguments. Now come here. I've missed you." He pulls her into his arms and presses his lips against hers, both of their hearts soaring with their coveted connection.

 **A/N: Teenagers right? LOL!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Note (Chapter 6)

 **A/N: Hi all! Thank you to the faithful readers for the reminders about this story. Of course I could never forget it but it was nice to know that readers were still interested. Thank you all so much for your continued support. It means so much especially now.**

 _Previously: Rick stands Michonne up for a couple of dates so she decides to give him a taste of his own medicine._

XXXXXXXXXX

Michonne poses in front of her standing mirror, turning from one side to the other, trying to find a reason to change her outfit yet again. She cannot put a finger on why she is so nervous to be going to the hospital with Rick to visit Lori. Part of it could be guilt because as a cheerleader, she should've gone to see her with the other cheer mates but she signed her name to the card and allowed her resentment for Rick's visits to override any other sympathy she felt.

She sighs heavily and picks up her cell phone again to text Rick that she wouldn't be joining him but recalls how convinced he was that this would solve his issue with his ex-girlfriend believing his visits would lead to a reconciliation between them. Not only that but he really wants Lori to take his new relationship seriously.

 _New relationship_. _Who would have thought I'd actually be dating Rick Grimes?_ The thought has her twirling in front of the mirror with a squeal. The flutter of fabric against her thighs brings her focus back to the task at hand so she concentrates on her reflection and frowns at the dress she picked out. _It's a hospital visit, not a funeral._ She reminds herself as she walks over to her closet to renew the search for a suitable outfit.

The chiming of the doorbell puts her in a frenzied rush because she is certain it is Rick at the door. She wiggles into a pair of jeans, pulls a striped sweater over her head, pushes her sock covered feet into heeled ankle boots, grabs a leather jacket, steps in front of the mirror one last time, applying a coat of lip gloss while checking her hair, and makes her way out of her room.

Rick is seated in the living area with her parents, talking comfortably as she descends the stairs and joins them. Her boyfriend's eyes rake her from head to toe and she can't help but blush at the appreciative gleam that makes his orbs even lighter.

"Hi. Are you ready?" He asks softly.

She returns the greeting just as softly and nods as she turns to her parents. "We won't be long."

"Take your time. I know this has to be hard on you kids but I also hope it's teaching you a lesson," Walter relays.

"Yes this could've been a horrible tragedy for all of us. We have to be thankful she survived," Mae adds. She snaps her fingers and rushes off to the kitchen area, returning momentarily with a small plant. "I thought about this on the way home today."

Michonne accepts the plant with a bit of relief. She didn't even think of relaying her empathy by presenting the patient with a gift. This could break the ice even further as she is sure Lori won't be too welcoming. At least not to her. "Thanks Mom. I'm glad you thought about this."

"Have f…..well I mean have….a nice visit," Mae corrects herself. She is a bit taken aback by this outing but appreciates the kindness that Rick is exhibiting. She and Walter walk them to the door and see them off.

Moments later, Rick is looking over at Michonne as they come to a stop sign. "Thanks for agreeing to this."

"I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have."

He reaches over and grabs her hand. "It'll be fine. I promise."

He continues to engage her in small talk until he pulls the truck into a parking space in the hospital's lot. He gives her hand an encouraging squeeze as they exit the vehicle and make their way inside to the elevator. He presses the button for the third floor and waits patiently to arrive at their destination. They make their way to room 306 and he knocks softly.

A female voice calls out, "Come in" and he pushes the handle, opening the door quietly. Michonne finds Lori immediately and watches as her face lights up with a smile at seeing Rick but that smile quickly fades when she notices the girl at his side.

"Hi," Rick offers.

"Hi," Michonne mimics.

Lori grunts as she closes her eyes for a brief second and takes a few deep breaths. "Hi." She clears her throat. "It's nice of you to come and see me."

Michonne is sure she wasn't including her in that sentiment but she refused to get flustered by it. "I'm really glad to see that you're doing better. Practice hasn't been the same without you." _As a matter of fact, it's been glorious._ The thought causes her to cringe inwardly and to remind herself to think nice thoughts.

Lori doesn't respond so Rick tries to fill the awkward silence. "The school's gonna do a fund raiser on Saturday to help with your hospital bills and Coach Peltier had another prayer vigil. Everybody wants you to get better real soon," Rick extends.

"Does that include you?" Lori asks.

"Of course," Rick answers.

Lori purses her lips but can't help asking. "Then why would you bring her with you?"

He hesitates before answering but realizes he has to remain firm on this subject. "Why wouldn't I? She's my girlfriend and we share everythang."

" _Everything?"_ Lori practically spats the word out as she looks directly at Michonne. "I bet she doesn't know you like I do."

Michonne takes a deep breath, knowing she can't take the bait. "Lori we didn't come here to fight. Rick thought it would be a nice gesture so can we please just have a decent visit? He really is concerned about you…..I am too."

"No one is concerned about me, _Michonne_. I'm just the dumb girl who can't fall out of love with her ex-boyfriend so she got drunk, wrecked her car, and paralyzed herself. How are those glorious accolades for senior year?" Lori states with heavy sarcasm before she drops her head and starts to cry.

Michonne looks to her boyfriend with concern, ready to tell him maybe they should leave. She never expected to feel sorry for Lori. She knew this would be difficult but she never imagined the other girl would break down and for a brief moment she'd want to take her pain away. "I'm sor….."

Rick takes the plant from Michonne and places it with the other potted flowers. He knew he needed to divert Lori from her pity party especially since it looked like his girlfriend was her victim this time. "Michonne brought you a real nice plant. You can help your mom put it in the flower bed at home."

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Look at me Rick!" The injured girl touches her damp face with shaking hands. "I've got bruises and cuts that will probably leave scars all over my body. Most assuredly my face and…..I…..CAN'T…..WALK, so how can I plant anything?!"

"Calm down," Rick commands.

"Lori I know you're upset but would you please not shout like that? It can't be good for you," Michonne says.

"You're just here to gloat anyway. You got the guy and now you want to rub it in my face," Lori accuses.

 _Well that switch happened fast_. Rick thinks to himself. He opens his mouth to speak but his girlfriend beats him to it.

"I'm here because this is what Rick wanted. He cares about you even after everything that has happened so I'm here to support him…..but….most of all, I'm here because you're the captain of our cheer squad and regardless of what you think, I do want you to get better and to get back on the field."

"Who do you think you're fooling? I know you don't like me. It was your intent to steal Rick away from me all along. I bet…." Lori stops as Rick interrupts.

"Hey. You're not gonna talk to her like that and if this is the way you're gonna act then I'm sorry we ever decided to visit you."

Lori gasps as she watches Rick take Michonne by the hand and move towards the door. "Rick wait! Don't go! You just got here."

"Are you gonna behave now?" He asks with an angry scowl. He could accept Lori speaking to him harshly but he would not tolerate her mistreating Michonne.

"I'll do anything for you but please…..can't you take her home and come back? Our visits are the best when it's just you and me," Lori states.

Rick rolls his eyes and grabs the door handle. He looks back at his ex-girlfriend and says, "Bye Lori. I really do hope you get better."

"Wait! You're coming back aren't you?"

He ushers Michonne out of the door without responding, closing it softly behind him.

The two of them remain quiet as they exit the hospital and climb into his truck.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Michonne offers.

"It's not us. It's her. She's just….hateful. I'm sorry she said those things to you," he apologizes.

Michonne sighs. "She's always been that way Rick. I've wondered for a long time what you saw in her."

He scoffs as he ponders her words. He starts the truck and puts it in reverse. "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following week is a frenzy of activity and Michonne is basking in all the attention her boyfriend is bestowing upon her. Their day consists of school, practice, and then they are either hanging out with friends or spending time together at her house or his. They end each night on the phone right before going to bed.

It's Thursday evening and they have just left practice. He is supposed to be driving her home as they both agreed they needed to study for tomorrow's exams.

"So do you really have to go straight home?" He asks softly.

She smiles over at him. "Well I should….but I could be persuaded not to."

"Really now? And just how could I persuade you?"

She hesitates. "Hmm…..well for some reason, I can never get enough of your kisses."

"I think I can handle that but how about a little detour first?"

"A detour? Where?" She wonders.

"Just enjoy the ride. We'll be there in a bit," he advises.

She notices the moment they leave King County. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, they are pulling into a shopping plaza but her eyes light up as she sees the illuminated rides, food vendors, and game booths spread out across the grassy area alongside the plaza.

"A fair?" She asks excitedly.

He mirrors her excitement as they exit the truck and rush to the entrance. The night is filled with laughter, scream inducing rides, favorite delicacies, and games. The latter has her appreciating her boyfriend's physique as he takes off his varsity jacket and tests his strength with the hammer game. His biceps bulge with the effort of lifting the hammer and striking the lever. She gasps with happiness as his first attempt rings the bell loudly, signaling victory.

The game host tells him to choose any prize he wants so he motions for her to pick one. She smiles brightly and points at a huge tan teddy bear with a blue bow-tie. The host retrieves her prize and hands it over with a nod of his head.

Rick puts his jacket back on and takes the bear out of her hands, holding it for her. "Is this big enough for you?" They both laugh and move on to the next game.

She finds one she'd like to try and prepares herself for dart throwing. Her boyfriend stands by, watching and admiring as her jacket swings open with her movements, revealing the fitted performance shirt underneath. His eyes drop to her perfectly rounded boobs and he quickly clears his throat, diverting his gaze. Her face is a much safer option with her sparkling eyes and smooth skin.

Her loud yelp brings his attention back to the game as he realizes she has won a prize. She turns to him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen and says, "Now it's your turn to pick a prize."

He returns her smile shyly and chooses a red stuffed angry bird. They both laugh as he continues to hold her bear and she holds his bird.

They are now walking around and eating cotton candy, oblivious to the late hour until Rick checks his watch.

"Dang! I didn't realize how late it is. Did you text your mom?"

Michonne allows the cotton candy to melt in her mouth before answering. "No. I didn't think about it and I left my phone in the truck."

"Me too. We'd better go."

As soon as they enter the truck, Michonne checks her phone to see several missed calls and a few texts from both her mom and dad. Rick does the same and they immediately make calls to assure their parents they are ok.

Once their conversations are over, they both take deep breaths and sit in silence for a few moments.

"I think I'm in trouble," he announces.

"Me too," she agrees.

His heart was racing with fear after his mom relayed to him in her calm voice that he should make his way home as soon as possible. He knew the calm voice didn't mean anything good. He looks over to his girlfriend and smiles despite his anxiety. "But it was worth it."

She returns the smile. "It sure was." She slides across the seat to get closer to him and touches his cheek gently before leaning in to kiss him. They share a deep, meaningful kiss before he starts the truck and drives in the direction of King County. She sits right next to him the entire time, one of her arms looped through one of his and her head on his shoulder.

Their night ends with Michonne wishing she could stand before Rick's parents and defend him like he is doing for her with her parents right now.

"It's really all my fault. I just wanted to make up for the dates I messed up before. I guess we got a bit excited about the fair and lost track of time," he explains to Walter and Mae.

"We were worried and this isn't like you Michonne. You either Rick," Walter states.

"I'm sorry Daddy. It won't happen again," Michonne apologizes.

"You better make sure it doesn't," Walter returns. He looks to the younger man. "I think you should be getting home now. I'm sure your parents were just as worried."

"Yes sir and I really am sorry."

Mae sighs with compassion, feeling that the kids are being sincere. "We know." She watches as her daughter walks her boyfriend to the door and boldly kisses him on the cheek. She steals a glance at her husband who is frowning then looks to the kids again to see Rick looking at them nervously. She hides a smile but knows it might be time to give more details about the birds and the bees.

His night ends with his parents confiscating his cell phone and revoking his phone privileges. Gladys knows how he and Michonne talk before bed so she uses that as a punishment. He sighs heavily as he lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wishing he could tell his girlfriend good night again. He consoles himself with the knowledge he'd see her first thing tomorrow morning then closes his eyes, preparing for sleep. His eyes pop open again with a gasp as he remembers he was supposed to study for chemistry and English. He leaves the bed and walks over to his desk, grabbing his backpack. _It's going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXX

They had to go a week without phone privileges which was torture but they survived it. They were sitting in his room with the door open, studying. Only they weren't looking at their notes, they were looking at each other, smiling.

Their time together had been so welcoming and so much fun that neither of them could get enough of the other. Michonne looks away as her feelings of guilt about him not going to see Lori surface again. They hadn't discussed it since their visit together so she thought she'd bring it up.

"Are we going back to see Lori anytime soon?"

He sighs. "I don't know if I wanna put you through that again."

"But you haven't even gone back alone. Why?" She prods.

"To be honest, I don't wannna risk us like that again. I didn't like you being upset with me, so…."

"Yeah but we solved that and I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between making me upset and going to see her. It's ok. I understand."

"I'm glad you do but the thing is….well, I was feeling a lot of guilt before. Like maybe if I hadn't broken up with her, she wouldn't have had the accident. I felt like I was supposed to go and see her, that it was the right thing to do or the least I could do, you know. My mom reminded me that it wasn't my fault and that I didn't have to give up the things I wanted to do just to show her how sorry I am."

"Your mom made a valid point. It's not your fault that Lori had an accident and if you want to visit her, I'll be fine with it."

"So you wanna try again?"

She nods. "I think we should."

"Ok."

Their next visit with Lori was just as awkward as before but she was on much better behavior as her mother remained in the room with them. They were preparing to leave when there was a knock at the door. Her mom granted entrance to a guy Rick nor Michonne expected to see.

"Eugene….Hi. So glad you could come by again," Mrs. Petersen greets.

Eugene Porter was a nerdy freshman at their high school whose uncle was the local sheriff. He was also someone a popular high school senior like Lori Petersen never gave the time of day.

Rick and Michonne share a look as Lori smiles brightly and welcomes Eugene into the room.

"You remember my ex-boyfriend, Rick Grimes don't you? And that's his new girlfriend, Michonne," Lori introduces. "They were just leaving."

Rick eyebrows go up with surprise but he knows when he's being dismissed so he takes Michonne's elbow and ushers her out of the room, as they bid the Petersens and Eugene good night.

Once they were outside, they share a laugh and Michonne asks, "What just happened? Was she seriously happy to see Eugene Porter?"

Rick considers it before answering but finally says, "Yeah. I think she was. Like genuinely happy to see him."

"Well that's odd isn't it?"

He agrees. "Very."

"You think it has anything to do with the fact that Sheriff Bass is Eugene's uncle?" Michonne wonders. She watches as Rick's face lights up with clarity.

"That has everything to do with it." He shakes his head. "I wish him the best of luck."

They share another laugh and leave the hospital to have a late dinner at Dale's.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thanksgiving break is coming up soon and Michonne feels anxious as she will be away from Rick the entire week. Her family is going to Columbus to her aunt's and his family will be spending time at his grandparents' place in Tennessee.

They were at her house, in her room and she knew her mom wouldn't be home for another hour and she wanted to take advantage of that. They hadn't had a heavy make out session since he told her he wanted them to wait but surely he desired her as much as she desired him.

She grabs the pencil he was writing with and says, "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He obliges with a quick kiss to the lips. He smiles and reaches for his pencil only to have her press her mouth against his again, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He accepts her kiss but places his hands at her shoulders to keep the space between them.

She reaches for him but he maintains the distance and finally breaks their connection. The two of them sprawled on her bed with nothing between them but books and paper was way too inviting. She sighs with disappointment and brings her eyes up to his.

"If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

He gives her a nod. "Ok."

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me?"

He drops his eyes, trying to think of something to say. The truth has always been the best option but he's not sure how she'll handle it. He meets her eyes again. "I want to have sex with you more than anythang but…we just have to be careful. We shouldn't rush things."

"But we aren't rushing things. It's been months. Are you afraid I'll get pregnant?"

"No. I…..my….it's our age difference." He sighs heavily. "If we have sex and your parents find out, they could have me arrested for statutory rape."

Michonne gasps incredulously. "WHAT?! My parents would never do that and they'd never find out."

Rick sits up straight and folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah….maybe but I don't think we should take that chance."

She scoffs. "This is ridiculous. You're seriously not going to have sex with me because you think I'd accuse you of rape?" She touches his thigh, trying to reassure him. "Rick, it's me. I'd never do that to you."

He places a hand on top of hers. "I know but….I just think we should wait. I'm willing to wait for however long it takes. I know you're worth it."

She can't think of anything to say that wouldn't make her sound like a heel so she acquiesces. "You'll be worth it too." She takes a deep breath. "We'll wait."

Thanksgiving comes and goes and Rick is happy to be able to spend time with Michonne again. He missed her while they were apart but they talked every day over the phone.

They were sitting in his truck, outside of her house preparing to say good bye for the night. He leans in to kiss her, leading with his tongue as he always does. She accepts him as usual but doesn't pull him in and doesn't deepen the kiss. Instead she ends the connection all too soon and tells him she needs to get inside.

He is slightly taken aback but escorts her to the front door, kisses her on the cheek, and watches as she goes inside, closing the door softly. He ponders her actions for only a moment then returns to his truck and goes home.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's Saturday and Michonne is having a sleepover with Maggie and Sasha at the latter's house. They are sitting in Sasha's bedroom, watching a romantic comedy and eating popcorn.

"Ooohhh….this is getting good. She's gonna sleep with him on the first date?" Sasha asks as the couple on the screen start to undress each other.

Maggie elbows Michonne and wiggles her eyebrows. "You didn't sleep with Rick after the first date did you?" She laughs at her own joke, knowing the ridiculousness of it.

"I haven't slept with Rick at all," Michonne utters then cringes as she knows she should've thought better about revealing anything.

"What?" Sasha asks.

"Nothing. Never mind," Michonne returns.

"No. Wait. You said that like it was a bad thing," Sasha offers.

Michonne sighs. "No it's not a bad thing. He wants to wait so we're going to wait."

" _He_ wants to wait?" Maggie inquires. With Michonne's nod, she gets a dreamy look in her eyes and tilts her head to the side. "Aww…..I think _I'm_ falling in love with Rick Grimes."

"Oh man Michonne….Rick is totally serious about you," Sasha states.

Her friend scoffs. "Really? For some reason, I don't feel that way. I mean, he's gonna graduate in May and go off to college with all those college girls and I'll still be an inexperienced virgin. I can't compete with them."

"And who says you have to? Rick is not worried about anyone else. I think he's in love with you," Maggie responds.

"Ok but aren't people who are in love supposed to _make love_?"

"Michonne you've got a good guy. Don't mess it up," Maggie warns.

Sasha rolls her eyes. "I don't see what the problem is. There is more to do than just sex you know."

"What do you mean by that and how would you know? You're not doing anything," Michonne retorts.

"And neither are you but at least I watch TV and I've got an older brother who will answer questions when he's in a sharing mood."

Maggie frowns. "You talk to Tyreese about this stuff? Shawn would kill me if I asked."

"Tyreese knows I'm not fooling around but he doesn't see anything wrong with me educating myself."

"So what types of things can we do without actually having sex?" Michonne wants to know.

Sasha smiles and moves to grab her laptop out of her backpack. "The internet will be your best friend tonight."


End file.
